Not Twilight, Moonlight
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: When Hatty falls into the book of Twilight, suddenly the book becomes blank, and she is the story. but what happens if she destroys the story as we know it? no bella. she came through the bathroom door, but when that leaves, how will she get home? R&R pls
1. Meet the Family

Hi guys. New project to make you all wait for updates on Magic of the Hearts. I ONLY update when you review. Adding me to favourites DOESN'T COUNT! So I review with 10 reviews – FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!

I decided to use one of my previous characters for this story, because I love her!! Although I made her younger. **:** P enjoys!!

HPOV

Hi. I'm Hatty Williams but for the sake of my favourite novel call me Isabella – Long story. I was always going on about Twilight so my friends christened me 'Isabella-that's-what-he-said-that's-what-she-said-Emmetetta'. I didn't object and everyday we laugh as hard as we did the first time I got called it. But no, my name is Hatty and I like things extravagant (that's the whole Emmet bit) and fun. If not then I will inevitably do something to liven bits up a bit. Because, lets be honest, everyone needs to live a little. Ok, ok, ok I may be 14 but I am the life and soul of the party.

The whole that's what he said, that's what she said, was born from a day I was bored and my friends had the perfect set up – I'm sure you can all see where I'm coming from. I even blurted out in class once. I got a detention, but the class was in hysterics.

Anyway. It was June 12th, two weeks to my birthday, and I was at home. I had dinner and homework was done (prolonged to the last second of course) and so I decided to read Twilight. I was thinking how I would love to be able be Isabella Swan, because let's be honest, she is the luckiest girl in fiction and non fiction EVER! A hot, gentleman vampire who drinks animal blood, sparkles in the sun and says lots of profound things – yes please.

But I digress. I was reading twilight and I was quite literally in the book. I stopped reading and looked around and I was in a different bedroom. WHAT THE FUDGE! Everything was according to my imagination, the imagination of Bella's room. Freaky much? I snapped the book shut and when I blinked I found I was back in my own bedroom. Looking down at the book in my hands, I saw it was simply a black cover, with nothing on it, front or back. I flipped the pages under my thumb and it was blank. I was so panicked that I just destroyed the best story for girls everywhere in a matter of seconds. An involuntary yawn overcame me, and I figured that I was exhausted. I hadn't been sleeping lately and that might have a big part of my delusions. I instantly relaxed-story safe, nobody kill me. I put my book on the side table of my bedroom and went for a shower. I had left the book on the table open and face down on the page I was meant to be reading. It was the preface.

I striped off and went under the steaming water - that was a wake up call. I decided that tonight I would go to bed earlier and sleep through the Saturday that was tomorrow. I heard whispers outside the door and knew that my mother was getting impatient with me. It felt like I had only been in moments, but time escapes me in the shower-or any form of water. I like deep sea diving the best. My mother finally knocked for me and I was annoyed at her. She knew how much I like my showers.

"OCCUPIED" I yelled and quietly snickered.

Knock, knock, knock. She was being persistent today.

"Fine, hold on. I'll be two minuets" I yelled and switched off the shower. I was too irritated to note what she was saying. I quickly got dressed back into my jeans and black button up ¾ sleeve top. I didn't know what made me bring my trainers into the bathroom with me, but I was in the mood for a jog around the village, so I slipped them on and tied my hair back. The wind would dry it for me.

I unlocked the door, and was met by three people who obviously weren't my mother. I shut the door and locked it again. Don't be silly I thought, but those three people looked exactly like how I would picture Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. I shook my head and opened the door again. Apparently I was really tired, but if I'm going to be dreaming about the best thing ever, then I would Endeavour to be polite to them-just in case they were real. I noted that the bathroom was definitely my own and the hallway definitely wasn't. I'd heard of people who had said they had been into books, but I thought they were nut jobs. Maybe not.

I slowly opened the door again to see three beautiful, graceful and golden eyed people staring back at me with shock. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"I'm sorry, but I appear to be in your hallway" I said politely, desperately trying to hold back a smile – and succeeding. I am a drama queen, and could act to save the planet if necessary. Oscars have my name written all over them.

Emmet burst out laughing and so did Jasper. Of course they might not be called them, but it's easier for me to recognize them like that. Rosalie looked furious.

"She's not screaming" Jasper muttered to the others. And after ages of inbuilt comment comebacks, I acted without speaking. I lifted my left arm and yelled "That's what he said" and I instantly regretted my action.

I looked mortified and Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper cracked into hysterics.

"Aww, she's funny. Can we keep her?" Emmet asked whilst trying to hold his laughter.

"She's not a pet" Jasper retorted. But they finished in snickers

"Well your welcome to stay here, but ermm, could you explain how your ermm, bathroom ended up in our, ermm, hallway" Rosalie asked. I pulled the door top the bathroom shut and as soon as I let go of the handle, I prayed it would disappear. That way no-one else could come through and Mother would have use of her bathroom.

They all looked shocked, and I guessed my plan worked. I sighed in relief and then realized that I'm the DUMBEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. HOW DO I GET HOME NOW? A small part of me registered that maybe I didn't want to go home. I yelled at that part, but couldn't help but accept it. I'm in the ultimate fan world and never want to leave. However the lady inside me had other ideas.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I really must be going" I said and made for the stairs. A cold arm grabbed mine and spun me to face them.

"You're English!" he said shocked. Listening to it, I could pick out Jaspers a hint of a Southern accent. I nodded and bit my lip.

"What's your name?" asked Emmet, curiously, the laughter lost from his eyes. Whatever name I choose, it would have to be one I remembered and under no circumstances must I tell these people that they might be from a book.

"Hatty" I said and held out my hand. Where are all these manners from suddenly? I asked myself.

"Emmet" he said smiling and shook my hand. I made sure that I squeezed harder than the average human, so he could feel it. He seemed surprised by my strength. I smiled back and his got bigger.

"Rosalie" said the blonde, and I shook her hand hard again. She raised her eyebrows and let go.

"Jasper" and I shook his hand with extra force too. He smiled and stood with the rest of his family.

Taking a look at them, I realized how gorgeous they all were. Jasper had honey hair, with a floppy edge to it. He was angular, muscular, and fitular. Ok the last one was my own. But wow. If he didn't have Alice…

You could see his scars, but that added to the mystery somehow.

Rosalie was blindingly blonde and it went to the small of her back. She was easily the most beautiful and her figure was, well perfect. I was so taken by her beauty that I forgot to be jealous. When I tore my eyes away I wasn't jealous, because I knew what price it cost her.

Emmet was huge. And that's and under exaggerating. I could see every buldge of his muscles and his brown curly hair, was closer to a black. NO. What am I doing? I can't be here. It's not my place or my world. With that I turned on my heel and attempted the stairs again. I got to the bottom and stopped at the living room. My imagination was pretty damn good. It had perfect details, and I found myself recognizing that the book described it perfectly. If this was the last time that I would see them, then I would make it memorable.

I turned to see all three facing me. I smiled magnificently and said.

"I thank the Cullen's for the hospitality they have shown and give my greatest sympathies for leaving" I said and winked. Two of the three looked horror struck. Emmet was easily relaxing in his stance. He saw the other two and nudged them

"Guys, she's being polite" he whispered. And they looked at him with the 'didn't you just hear what she said' look. He looked deep in thought and then suddenly looked alarmed. Rosalie gave him a 'finally' slap on the arm and then they went into a silent conversation. I made my escape this way and was luckily undetected. I got to the start of the long driveway and internally groaned to myself.

I ran very quietly down the drive and half way down I noticed a flash of silver making its way up. The others? I had a flash of intuition and filled my head with people chattering. I realized I wasn't Bella and so Edward would hear me. I didn't dwell long on the fact, so I didn't get caught. I sprang for the woods either side of the drive quickly and ran through them, so I could go around the very fast car…screeching to a stop. Great. I froze and saw four more exceedingly beautiful people looking at me. That four quickly became 7 and I made sure my head was still with buzzing. Edward was slightly confused, so I added in a high pitched buzz to my head. It was the type that you heard when you put a microphone by a speaker. He looked like he had a head ache.

"Where did you skip out to?" Rosalie asked frowning. I gave a guilty smile and slowly unfroze myself. I saw Alice smile, and it was infectious. I smiled brightly and skipped- yes skipped! - Over to them.

"Sorry, I don't like silent discussions, and it seemed private, so I decided not to bother you" I said sweetly.

"But you were in our woods" Jasper said slightly accusing.

"I didn't want to be hit by a car today" I laughed and winked at Edward.

Thinking nothing, thinking nothing.

But I let myself realize that it would be him driving, because he doesn't like other people driving the Volvo. I held my hand to Alice and said

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Hatty" and said beaming. Now Alice had her signature spiky black hair and she was about as tall as my 5 2. She had timeless eyes and a graceful lope. She ignored my hand and hugged me. I hugged back, tight. Releasing me her smile was so wide, I thought her face would crack, right down the middle.

Esme was next. Her caramel waves, framing her heart shaped, motherly face. I received another hug from her and again squeezed tight. How many more?

Carlisle introduced himself and I shook forcefully. Edward laughed quietly, but it was the most wonderful sound ever. Musical didn't cover it. He saw me look at him, so I quickly released Carlisle and held out my hand to Edward.

He took it wearily, but I held it just as I had the others. An easy smiled played at his lips, and I prayed not to see the crooked smile. I don't need to be breathless just yet. I looked around them all and then Carlisle asked what the others had been wondering about.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" he asked intrigued and I hesitated. Everyone picked up on this.

"Well how would you value my sanity if I said I was taking a shower, and when I left the bathroom, I appeared in your hallway?" I said jokingly with a dark humour layered in it. He looked shocked –no doubt the accent – and then to Edward who gave a swift nod. I couldn't help smiling, because it meant Edward had seen the proof and didn't question the others. I needed to get away now, and avoid the questions about the whole materializing incident.

"As I said earlier, thank you for your hospitality but I really must be off" I said making a move towards the bottom of the drive again. A hand caught my arm, and I saw Emmet holding me.

"Hey big brother" I joked. He had a goofy grin on and I saw Alice bounce at these words.

"Hey, lil' sis" he replied. My face cracked to a grin. "You never said how you knew we were Cullen's" he continued. I laughed trying to think of something quick. I decided to try and bluff.

"Where's the fun for me, if you know everything?" I questioned innocently, making my head chatter again. I decided my final call was up, and so stepped into a role, which I never thought I would use. I smiled a devilish smile and bit my lip.

"I wonder…No I don't think you could. Not strong enough" I said shaking my head. He was mad at this.

"I'm sure I'm strong enough" he said squaring himself up.

"Emmet, don't" Alice warned. He didn't look from my eyes.

"See Emmet, I don't think you could beat me in an arm wrestling match" I finished dismissing it like it was unimportant. However to Emmet, his muscles were everything. He snorted and everyone looked at me shocked.

"Deal" he yelled and I flinched from the sound.

"Emmet, she's human" I heard several hisses go up. But I focused on his eyes. I whispered what would only make him more excited.

"Deal"

Now I should mention, that from 11 years old, I found that I could sort of, not control people, but some how make them not concentrate. It was nifty for the teachers, but I only used it when necessary, because I had to focus on their eyes a lot.

He walked over to a rock and everyone was shooting him warning glances. Time to shine. I thought, and I knew Edward would hear that. It's the only think he would hear.

Emmett propped up and arm, and I grasped his waiting hand.

"One, two three" I said calmly and quietly. I was looking intently to his eyes.

"You know you'll win. No one can beat your muscles" I whispered mesmerizingly.

He nodded with me, but we were still at the top, he hadn't moved his hand one bit, so I moved his arm down an inch.

"How can you be beating me already?" I asked feigning shock and anger. He smiled smugly and I moved him arm down more. He was an inch from losing.

"You've…" I started quietly and pushed his arm to the rock "Lost" I said and allowed a smug smile to fill my face. He saw was had happened and whispered several profanities. I looked at the rest of them shocked and stroll right through them.

"I really must go now" I said and danced off. I got to the bottom of the drive and turned right to go to the heart of Forks. I knew the directions by taking the opposite ways Bella did when she was drove here by Edward.

Another hand grabbed my own, and Alice was so delighted. "We have to go shopping" she squealed, apparently forgetting that I came from a hole in the wall. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Alice I can't I have no money." I said, but instantly regretted it, for I knew what the next words out of her mouth would be.

"I'll pay" she said dismissively.

I shook my head. "No way, I can't afford to do that. I 'd have no way to pay you back" I said.

She used her famous pout on me and I was so close to caving. "Well…no, No, I can't" I said and closed my eyes, that way I could keep my thoughts straight.

"Well, if you have no money, where are you staying?" damn I hadn't thought of that. Ell for starters it would have to be away from the Cullen's. I was getting more attached by the second. So I used the place, I knew they couldn't go.

"La Push actually. Do you know it?" I said and her face fell and then turned to anger.

"No, you're staying with us." She said and returned to her happy demeanor. Yes, Yes, YES!

"No" I responded. "I won't impose myself on you like that" I said firmly. I was suddenly over her shoulder and being carried up the drive and a fast _human_ pace. When I reached the house all the others were still frozen.

"Help! A pixie is kidnapping me. She'll torture me with a comfy place to stay. Noooooo! " I yelled, but laughing my head off. The statues came alive and laughed with me. I was on the sofa now and watching the _people _gather in. well if they're gonna do this then I would have some fun.

"Alice, drink some water, you must be tired after that run. I'm not the average gym kit" I said and everyone chuckled. She dramatically swept her forehead and ran to the kitchen.

"Right, now that's done, time to go shopping" she smiled. Not this again. I loved shopping, like most teenage girls, but she'll be going to all the expensive shops. I don't have a single dime.

"Well you can't live in those for your stay" she said tutting. Right. My stay. I had no idea how to get home, and even though am SO willing to live with the Cullen's, I can't LIVE with the CULLEN'S.

**A/n. well how do you find the first chapter. It's not a cliffy, but the second is constantly in progress**.

IF YOU read it then Review IT!

Update at 10 reviews.

Review gift = pink Turtle, coz who don't like turtles :D


	2. To the Shops!

_**Yay. 7 reviews. Took long enough lol. **_

_**You should know that I have a sneaking suspicion that all the anonymous reviewers are the same person. If so I expect a review form each name, every time! :D lol. **_

_**Here's the second installment for you.**_

_**BTW there will be NO Bella in this story.**_

"_Well you can't live in those for your stay" she said tutting. Right. My stay. I had no idea how to get home, and even though am SO willing to live with the Cullen's, I can't LIVE with the CULLEN'S. _

"Alice, we've been through this. I can't afford it, and how do you think my conscience will feel if I let you buy everything for me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." She said "How about I keep track of what you spend, and then when you have money, you can pay me back?" she said and that wasn't a bad idea actually. I pretended to think about it then jumped up and hugged her.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes" I chanted and I dragged her out of the door. She laughed at my enthusiasm and then dragged me to her Porsche. I let out a low whistle, because it really was a nice as I thought it to be. I climbed in and we were whizzing away at 152mph.

Now as my friends will tell you, I love speed. No rollercoaster is fast enough for me.

"You know it's such a relief to be driving slowly for once. My mum's always going at like 250mph and it gets quite same-ish after a while. It's almost a relief to be going a 60 for once" I said in a matter-of-fact tone. She was horror struck that I called her slow, and soon sped up. I couldn't help the smile that was forming because she was going over 275mph. She saw me and smiled realizing I had just asked her to go faster. She laughed, and that little pixie's laugh was infectious.

"So where we shopping anyway?" I asked.

"Well were going to sleep in Seattle over night and then shop all of tomorrow. Over the weekend though, we need to get you enrolled to a school. How old are you?" she said all in one breath.

"14, but I'm 15 soon" very soon in fact I added on in my head.

"Oh, well then you can start high school with us..." She said and then told me how Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie were graduating this year, but her and Edward only had one year left. That made me sad, because it meant that they only had one year before the moved on, and _if _I was lucky enough to stay with them until then, then I would be left alone. I was lucky enough to stay with them until then, when they moved I would be left alone. Yippee. And there was Bella. She was meant to come into the story soon. I wonder if we'll be friends.

"…and you can totally sit with us a lunch and everything. But you have to tell me when your birthday is though, so I can organize a party." She said snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded along with it, well all except the party. The Alice Cullen Party experience is bound to be amazing, but I don't deserve it. she doesn't even know me.

"So who's chief of police around these parts. I hear there's basically no crime in this area" I asked, trying to be subtle and not draw attention to the fact that I was asking about Bella.

"Well that's Charlie Swan. His wife left him when their child, um Isabella was born. But she and Renee, his ex-wife, lives in Jacksonville now." She said and without knowing it, she just told me that the Twilight saga was finished. Without Bella, whose point of view are the Cullen's being observed from?

Realization struck. It might possibly be me. I left that stupid book open and now I might be the Bella of the story. No, no impossible. That would mean that I would fall in love with Edward, and I don't even know him yet. _Mental slap_. Don't think about that. Just think how lucky I am to be with the greatest vamps of all time.

"Allliiiccceee" I said dragging out her name.

"Haaaatttttyyyy" she replied smiling.

"Don't kill me alright but…"

"But…"

"Can you teach me about fashion and what not to wear?"

"Aggggghhhhhh" her scream filled the car and I covered my ears.

"I SAID NOT TO KILL ME" I joked loudly. Her screams weren't subsided yet. How did she not see this coming??

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes" she screamed. "Oh, Hatty, this is the best decision of your whole, entire life. You're going to love me, and so are people at school. When I'm finished with you, you will be more then fabulous." She said and no doubt was thinking about the schools reaction to me once I've been Aliced. Move out of the way Bella Barbie, Hatty Barbie is new to stock. Sarcasm intended.

"That reminds me, is there anyway I could be known as a relation to the Cullen's to the whole of Forks, because it's the easiest explanation for me staying with you for now?" I asked quickly. She looked awestruck and her eyes were glazed over. Oh my god! Seeing Alice have a vision is one of the best things EVER!

"Yes, that cover will work nicely. We'll introduce you as Carlisle's niece from his brothers side, and oh this is gonna be awesome." She finished. I was so happy, because this meant that the others would be ok with too. I thought she was looking for the reaction the others would give to my aliases. I was thrilled that they would accept me like this and my heart was going to fast that a thought I would go deaf from the blood in my ears.

***********

When we got to Seattle, we checked in at a small B & B. We had joining rooms, but at least I got some privacy. I was so ecstatic all night long and went to sleep smiling. I set my alarm for 6:30 (an abnormally early time) so I could get ready before Alice could wake me up. I grabbed a shower and got dressed back into my previous days clothes. Don't ask about what I wore to bed. I am disturbed about that.

I knocked on Alice's door and she answered after the 30th knock.

"Hatty, why are you waking me up from my beauty sleep?" she asked frowning but a twinkling in her eyes said differently. I stifled a laugh, because that wasn't strictly true-the sleeping part anyway.

"Alice your beautiful enough, now LET'S GO" I yelled and she perked right back up. But I was curious. If she was asleep, how was she already dressed? I let it slide.

We were soon in the Porsche with bags in every space possible. All morning and afternoon she had taught me what she knew about fashion, and I just about got it. After losing an argument, I allowed her to dress me every morning and do my hair. However I was strict on the point of no make-up. I will not be a slapper. She saw my point and so let it slide, so long as I wore whatever she chose. I was happy with what she bought, because none of the topes showed more that my shoulders. She really did know her stuff. Never have I been one to wear designers, 'coz basically it looked like trash, but what she picked out was really quite nice. And the shoes! Heaven!

We got back late on Saturday night and I was like a walking zombie. I was helped inside by Esme who said she and Carlisle stayed up for us. The others had 'gone to bed' otherwise they would have helped.

"Now Hatty. I decided that as your staying here you should have your own room, so I took the liberty of redecorating it for you." Esme said. My body was suddenly awake and I hugged her like mad.

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you." I said and she laughed. "Your children are so lucky to have you as a mother" I said and her eyes lit up at this. She showed me my room and it was perfect. The walls were purple and cream and the furniture was modern and my style.

"Oh Esme. It's…it's perfect" I whispered and she gave me another hug. I really am quite a hugger aren't I? She left me to go help bring up my bags and each of the three made two trips to get all my new stuff in. I thanked them profusely and as soon as hit the sack, I was out like a light bulb.

12hours I was out and I woke up at 11am. I looked around to see all the bags had gone, but opening up my closet, I saw it had all been put away. Thank you Alice!

I had an ensuite and so took a quick shower. When I was done I went back to the huge closet and saw that all tops had been paired with bottoms incl. shoes. I got dressed; in what I hoped she'd appreciate and went down stairs.

"Morning sleepy head" Emmet laughed and ruffled my hair as he and Rosalie went out the door. Everyone was looking at me and smiling and I soon found out why. I was wearing a top that said "I Live for Fashion" I went a slight pink colour.

"Alice, how did I not see you buy this?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes playfully. She just shrugged and sat by Edward on the sofa. Looking round there was only Me, Alice, Edward and Jasper here.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Carlisle is at work, Esme's gone shopping, Emmet and Rosalie are on there way to a hotel." Edward said with an apologizing smile. Emmet and Rosalie's behavior as frisky was renowned everywhere.

"Ahh" I said and headed to the kitchen. "Is it alright if I help myself"

"Go mad" Jasper replied.

I looked through the cupboards and settled on bacon and eggs.

"I take it you lot have already eaten?" I asked, knowing the answer. I got a group 'yes thanks' from the lounge. I smiled to myself and sat down at the loooong dining table to eat. Edward came and joined me. I had just shoveled a piece of bacon into my mouth.

"So where you from?" he asked. I couldn't place it, but there was something in his eyes, like curiosity. I realize now I haven't described him. His bronze tousled hair is casually disarranged with a floppy bit by the side of his face. His golden eyes are mesmerizing yet compelling. He has pianist fingers and a perfectly sculpted face. His voice was velvet and so alluring. You can see why everyone wants him. He's…perfect.

"Lincoln, England obviously" I added and smiled. He smiled a small one back but it was dazzling. I looked away before a blush could catch me out and carried on. When his smile reaches his eyes, it's simply breath taking.

"You?"

"Chicago. When my parents died Carlisle took me in. He was a family friend" I think he told me this to stop any questions later on. I cut up an egg and ate it.

"So what jiggery pokery did you do to make your bathroom appear in my hallway?" he asked smiling. His eyes narrowed lightheartedly.

"You say it like it was intentional" I replied calmly. He raised his eyebrows and I playfully hit him on the arm.

Oh I don't know. Maybe I have the power to go into books and become part of the plot? "Well, if I'm honest I don't really know what happened. I think somehow my bathroom is a door way across dimensions?" It turned out as a sort of question.

"I don't know. But why did you shut it?" he asked seeming a little sad at this point. I didn't like seeing anyone sad, and especially Edward Freaking Cullen.

"Ok. You walk through a door to a new world, would you stay and check it out, or run home again? With the possibility of things following you and then more getting stuck in the new world what would you do?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled and we both knew his answer. He'd stay and investigate, just like I am. And he'd make sure other people were safe by not allowing them through.

"Touché" he laughed and I finished my breakfast.

"SO any lucky lady, or man, in your life" I asked looking down. I didn't really want to see his reaction to me implying he's gay. I peeked under my lashes and he looked angry.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. He stood up and left the room, and I followed – after cleaning my plate.

"Come on Edward, I was joking, you know I was." I cooed. He sat down next to Alice. I stood behind him and put my arms around his neck form the back. It was just a brotherly gesture. I don't feel that way about Edward…yet.

I put my lips to his ear and whispered. "I'm sorry. I really was only kidding." He seemed to soften so I decided to have some fun. Jasper would know I was joking and tell Edward that mentally. "I always knew you were gay" and with that I ran out the back door.

Like I planned he followed me with a mockingly angry face on. He caught up to me and pushed me down. He started to tickle my sides and I couldn't stop laughing. Tears were running down my face and Alice and Jasper were laughing form the door way.

"That'll teach you to call me gay" he said and tickled me harder.

"Little…defensive…aren't…we" I got out between laughs and with that he stood up and grabbed my ankles. I was swinging up side down and he was shaking me gently. I couldn't help but laugh more. Good job I wore a tight top and jeans today. When he was sure I was punished he threw me over his shoulder and took me inside.

He sat me down on the couch and sat next to me. We were both smiling pretty big. In fact all four of us were. Esme was back at this point and Alice was catching her up on what happened. She laughed and went to put the shopping away in the kitchen. Alice was about to say something and I knew that it would inevitably be something about shopping.

"No Alice. No shopping." She looked sad but perked up again. "Or makeovers." I added and she slumped away up stairs.

I was still _trying _to control my thoughts, so I made up a load of stuff to fill me head with.

Jasper looked like a fighting man. Edward stiffened next to me.

"Hey Jasper, you look like a fighting kind of man, I was wondering, if you'd consider teaching me some basic self defense. I mean, even the weakest of us should be able to protect ourselves in situations." I really hoped he'd say yes, because I was really keen to learn.

"Well…ok fine." He gave in. I was ecstatic and he obviously felt this because he seemed to be jumping in his seat. I rushed to him and hugged him – again with the hugging.

"But in return you have to tell us how you beat Emmet at arm wrestling." He demanded. Easy enough.

"Deal. When can we start?" I asked. He shrugged and stood up. I smiled and pulled him outside. Edward seemed not too happy with this, but it'll be fine.

"Right, the first thing I'll teach you is blocking an attack. To block a punch…" and this carried on for hours. We went through defending me against any attack and attacking. We even went through blocking counter blocks and blocking, blocked counter blocks. It got confusing but I retained all the information. In the end he had a fight against me. He was solid in his technique and I just lost to him. Something told that towards the end he used some of his vampire strength. That was no problem because he also showed me how to use my opponent's strength against him/her. I enjoyed myself immensely, and so did he. I got a few bruises, but it didn't matter to me because I could now beat any guy to the floor.

"Now for your part of the bargain. How did you beat Emmett?" he asked, giving me a piggy back inside.

"Well first you have to look right into his eyes-

I was cut off by Jasper groaning. I slapped his arm and continued.

"It's basically psyching out your opponent. So look into his eyes, but try to look deep." I did this to Jasper as I was explaining. "Making him feel confident and when you push him down make him think he's winning. He won't be able to tell because he's concentrating on the message you're sending him."

"And what message am I sending him?"

"Any one you want to. Then just gradually let him lose, and show strain towards the end and you've won." I said. He shook his head smiling and shook my hand happily.

I noticed Edward looking at my arm. "You've damaged yourself doing that self defense" he said frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"No pain, no gain right." I replied. Emmet and Rosalie burst through the door and sat on the floor in front of me.

"Hey lil' sis. What you get up to today?" Emmet asked.

"Well whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't as loud as what you two did" and I went to the now star lit garden. Rosalie was mortified and Emmet laughed. I strolled around the garden just taking in everything. The sound of the river was very soothing and I was almost so captivated that I hadn't heard Alice approach.

"Hey pixie" I greeted. She scowled but looped her arm through mine.

"Are you happy here?" she asked. It was quite a bizarre question and it took me off guard. Thinking about it made me very happy indeed. It was like a family here. I'd only known them one day but it felt like there was a bond between us.

"Incredibly" I replied and she glowed.

We were at the bottom of the garden now, and I knew that we'd be out of ear shot.

"They're taking bets on you, you know. Emmet is cocky that he can get you on your back in 1 second flat. However Jasper and Edward bet against him" she mention conversationally.

"Well that's hardly fair now. Me a meek little human against him muscle man of the earth." I was going to say vampire world, but I didn't want to be kicked out just yet. She laughed and we walked back up talking about anything and nothing. The light from the house lit up the first 20m of garden connected to the house and Emmet came strolling out. I and Alice shared a look and he stood up straight.

"Hatty, how would you feel to a wager? Wrestling match, me against you" he said and smirked. I'm guessing this was also partially to get back at me for beating him at arm wrestling. I looked horror struck and nodded weakly. It seemed everyone BUT Emmet knew I was joking.

"Ermm, don't be…too rough?" I asked sort of. He laughed and the so did the others. But for a different reason. Apparently Rosalie and Esme had been filled in.

A/n. so here we are. Wrestling match next.

The more reviews I get, the quicker I update.

Review gift

Is a giant

Octopus named

Mr. Squiggles (or what

Ever you choose to call

Him :P)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


	3. Let the game begin

_So here we go for the wrestling match. I'm undecided to who should win. _

So we stood facing each other and I knew he'd have to fight me at human strength otherwise something would be noticed. He came for me and made to grab my arm, so I used Jaspers Block #3 followed by attack #7 and block #1. Emmet couldn't believe that I was still standing. He moved and accidentally knocked me in the stomach. It didn't hurt but it would be more fun if it did, so I let my breath fall out and fell limply to the floor. Emmet was shocked and made to help me up to I swiped my leg under his and pulled myself up – knocking him down in the process. He was on his back to I jumped on top of him and used hold #2 on him. He was stunned and I just laughed. Jasper and Edward were smug, and lifted me onto their shoulders.

"Oh and Emmet. Don't mess with me" I said and everyone burst into giggles. He mumbled something about a rematch and then I casually dropped into conversation that Jasper taught me some self defense this afternoon. He went straighter for Jasper, so Edward pulled me down quick. He was standing in front of me defensively, it was sweet, but I knew it was in a brotherly way.

Rosalie managed to grab Emmet in time though. Forks wouldn't appreciate the sound of two boulders clashing together.

"Tell you what Emmet, it was unfair of me to do that, so how about a different competition?" Edward and Alice laughed under their breaths at my idea and Emmet looked game.

"Hell yeah!"

"You promise no matter what it is?" I questioned innocently

He nodded and so I went to the kitchen and shut the door. I pulled up a tray of biscuits from the draw and took them to the lounge.

"First one to puke loses" I said and smiled demonically. He looked like a slapped arse.

I opened up the biscuits and sat on the floor. He did the same opposite me. I took one and so did he. The others couldn't believe that he was going to do this. He was trying to come up with an excuse to get out of it.

"I'm diabetic" he said at last.

"They're sugar free biscuits."

"I'm gluten intolerant."

"The flour isn't wheat"

"They'll make me fat" I had to smile at this one.

"Fat free" I sang.

"I'm bulimic"

"Then you'll lose"

He took one bite and his face fell. I finished my first and he, if possible, went even paler.

"I cave" he said and ran upstairs. I was wetting myself with laughter on the floor and everyone else was too.

I put the biscuits back in the box and took them to the kitchen.

"How did you know he would cave?" Edward asked. I shrugged. He didn't want to know really. I looked to the oven and it was 9o'clock.

"Ooh, Mock the Week." I blurted and ran to the lounge. "Does anyone mind?" I asked eager to watch one of the funniest shows ever. No body seemed to mind, so I switched on Dave and caught one of the funniest ones. When it got to 'scenes we like to see' I was laughing really hard, but also drowsily. Edward scooted up and put his hand on my head to push my head to his shoulder. I finished watching the show and drifted peacefully off to sleep. I vaguely remember being carried upstairs and put into bed, but I don't know. What I did know was that I was woken up by Alice insisting I sleep in pajamas. I lazily threw a pillow at her and she left. I did get changed but when I put my head on my pillow, I was out like a light.

***********

Next morning, I was woken up to beautiful music. It was a piano playing and it was heavenly. I quickly got dressed hoping that whoever it was wouldn't stop playing. Once my hair was done I went down the one flight of stairs and sat to the bottom step of the stairs listening to who I found was Edward, playing the piano. It wasn't a composition I had heard before, but it was marvelous all the same. It was sweet notes gracefully woven through chord structures and it ended on a melancholy note. It brought a tear to my eye that I hadn't even realized was there. I wiped it away and clapped. He shot round to look at me and I smiled encouragingly. He came over and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is right. It was stunning" I murmured motioning to the piano. He smiled in thanks and took my hand. He led me over to the piano bench and motioned for me to play. Back home I had got my grade 1 piano, but it was nothing as impressive as what he could do. I settled on jumping bean, because that's my favourite piece. I got lost in it and afterwards went to a broken chorded hallelujah. Just like I clapped, so did he.

"It's not as good as yours" I complemented but he just shook his head.

"Hatty, Hatty, Hatty. What will we do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Where is everybody? Why isn't pixie being disruptive?" I laughed. Of course I had known the answer-hunting.

"Just out. Shopping if I had to make a guess for it" he answered. I stood up and reached for the phone. Since I had been here I hadn't tried to contact home.

"Do you mind if I ring England?"

"No, go ahead" and he left the room to look like he was giving me privacy. I dialed the code for England, and the local code for my house.

_Ring-ring ring-ring._

Here's what happened in the conversation. **Bold is her. **Plain is me.

**Hello**

Hi mum it's me

**Excuse me.**

Mum, it's Hatty.

**I'm sorry, I don't know anyone called Hatty**

But, I'm your daughter. I'm your daughter Hatty, remember. I was just calling to-

**I don't have a daughter. Who ever you are, don't call here again.**

_Dial tone_

I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. Edward rushed in and picked up the phone before hugging my shoulders.

"What happened?" he asked as he turned me into his chest. I quietly sobbed into his hard, cold, muscled chest. Like he didn't hear.

"I-I don't exist. In this world, I have no mother or father. I-I…" I couldn't finish. He was gentle rocking us and soothing me with 'there, there' and 'shhhh'. My sobs finally subsided and I apologized for ruining his t-shirt. He said it didn't matter and just took me to the sofa and hugged me. We began chatting away and found out about each other a bit more. He did finally answer my question and he didn't have any special _girl _in his life. When Carlisle came in, he saw my red eyes and came to comfort me also. I recited the story and then decided on having a bath. I slouched upstairs and took a nice long hot bath.

Everyone else was home when I got back, and surprise, surprise they had lighter eyes. Almost a honey or butterscotch yellow.

Esme rang the school to inform them of the new student and I guessed that I would be gossip on Monday morning. I found it quite daunting but a wave of calm came over me. I would have mentally thanked Jasper if I wasn't afraid of being caught by Edward.

A/n. ill leave it there for now; review

Review

Gift

Is a

Magic

Bathroom

Door

Where

You

Can

Enter

A

Book

Of

Your

Choosing

: D

Please

Review

!!!

**NO UPDATES**

**Until**

**I**

**Get **

**At least**

**5 more**

**Reviews**

**!!!**


	4. School, and the Btchs that follow

When I finally got out of the bath I found a note of my bed saying

_Hat,_

_Pajama party in my room, now!_

_Alice x_

I smiled and got changed into my new silk pajamas. I put my hair up into a sloppy pony tail and went next door. I knocked but it flung open and the music blared out. Wow. Good, solid, soundproof walls. That's something that might some in handy.

Rose was wearing red silky shorts and tank top, Alice was in the same pajamas I was, but in blue and I was in lilac. I was pulled in and pushed down, onto the bed.

"Okay, first things first, Mani Pedi cure." Alice squealed. Rose started on my hands and when she was finished they were shiny. Really shiny. Alice made my toenails a shocking blood red colour, and it was just darker than bimbo red, as I call it, so I approved. She then decided that gossip was the order of the night and so she dished the dirt on a school slut, two actually. Yup. You got them – Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. All night they were bitching about them. I wonder if they're gonna give me hassle.

When Alice 'went to the bathroom' – their pretenses were really good – I asked Rosalie for something I had always envied her on.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah Hat" she said flipping a magazine.

"I was wondering if you could, give me attitude. I want to be able to stand up for myself if I need to, and I'd rather do it with words then violence" I asked fumbling with my fingers. She smiled and stood me up.

"Okay, first it's about the posture you hold your self with. If you look tough, then people will think you are and not bother you." She said excited. Alice came and joined her correcting my posture.

"Next it's the attitude with your words. Don't be afraid to insult them first. And always have some good come backs ready." She said.

"What would you suggest" I asked confidently.

"Well always inject your voice with venom and use phrases like bimbo, plastic, whore, all the usual, but personalize it to fit around that one person." I nodded. I understood all of this and felt ready if someone started on my, and by the way Alice froze and then corrected Rose, I'm sure I needed it.

When it got to 11 o'clock, I decided that it was enough for one night. I lollopped back to my room and snuggled under the covers.

***********

_Bounce, bounce, bounce_

"Hatty! Hatty! Hatty..." this went on for 2 solid minuets before the covers were finally ripped of the bed.

"School time" Alice sang and she left. I dragged myself to the shower. I used my favourite tea and wild berry shampoo/conditioner and was officially ready to be Aliced. I wondered what style she'd give me. Badass, sexy, posh. Turned out it was a mix. I was in blue skinny jeans, black, knee high, shiny boots and a black top that had one long sleeve and one shoulder sleeve. It clung perfectly to my body. She also gave me a French plait and it showed the light side of my under hair, which had a slight auburn tint to it. Btw I have a dark brown hair. I was touched up with golden hoops and a black oasis bangle. Of course my belt was gold concentric circles, and I actually looked pretty good.

Rose gave me the attitude in boots walk and I went downstairs like that. I got a wolf whistle from Emmet and I blushed slightly. That got me a small slap on the arm from Rosalie.

"No blushes, that's for wimps. It's a wink and a walk away" she said and so I imitated her doing it. I winked at Emmet and strode out to the garage rolling my hips. The lads snickered and I had to as well. Since we couldn't all fit in the Volvo, Rosalie Alice and I took the Porsche. As predicted it ended up as a street race, which the Volvo won. Damn you Edward Antony Mason Cullen.

When we were 10 m from school, Alice stopped the car and told me to get out. I did because I've always been one for a dramatic entrance. They zoomed of and I went to the bottom of the parking lot. I stood at the bottom with one leg turned out and raised an eye brow at the school. The Cullen's purposely stopped and looked first then the school followed. I smiled my most alluring smile and walked confidently up to the reception. I couldn't believe I, plain and not good looking, was being watched by all of the school. Even the seniors were looking. I've never been popular, so this was new. It wasn't totally un- pleasant, but I vowed I wouldn't become a plastic.

I swung my arm while walking cockily to the reception to get my time table. I wasn't going to sit with the Cullen's today because I wanted to meet some people my age. Alice was totally cool with this. Also I would use them as my secret weapon if I ever needed to.

I walked into a small room with grey carpet and fold down chairs.

A died red, haired woman – Mrs. Cope – was looking at the computer.

"Hello dear, can I help you" she asked her eyes glinting with what be curiosity for gossip. No doubt she'd be texting every one when I left.

"Yes. Hatty Williams. I believe you're expecting me" I said and smiled. I made myself feel like a bitch, so it would come across that way. She swallowed hard, so I guess I got the fear factor. She handed me the timetable and I snatched it from her hands.

This was by far the best role I've ever played. I smiled almost condescendingly and strolled out of the office. Everyone, aside form the Cullen's, were waiting for me to exit. I looked down and smiled before raising my head up high and had a confident look on my face.

It felt good. Real good.

I looked to the map and timetable and found that my first lesson was in building four. I had a small amount of people following me and when I got to the hallway, I soon recognized Eric, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela, Lauren and Jessica. This would be fun.

I passed Lauren and Jessica gossiping before they stopped and stared at me, mouth open and everything. They soon began whispering again, and I couldn't believe how annoying Laurens voice really was. It was nasal crossed with pig squeaks and annoying laughter rolled into one.

The corridor was packed but they parted for me. I thought how cheesy is that, but I'll take it. I burst through the door of Chemistry and stood there – in the door way. I don't know where this confidence came from, but I'll grab it and hold onto it with both hands. I went up to the teacher, gave in a slip to be signed and made me introduce myself. I held my self like Rose suggested.

"I'm Hatty, and you lucky folks have me all the way from England." And I smiled, but it was more of my devil smile – my evil smile.

The teacher pointed out a seat and I took it. It was Katie Marshall from New Moon – I'd recognize her hair any where.

"Hi." She said and looked down to her hands.

"Hi" I replied warmly. She seemed eased, my entrance caused some tension.

"Katie. Katie Marshall" she said and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie, Katie Marshall. I'm Hatty, Hatty Williams" and I smiled. She seemed a nice girl. Good looking, which is no doubt why _Lauren _will want her to sit with themnext year. We made small conversation and she was easy to talk to.

"Ermm, did you want to sit with me and some friends at lunch?" she asked timidly. Was I so intimidating? The answer to that was plain on everyone's face.

Yes, yes I was.

I sighed "Who are these 'friends' of yours?" I asked using speech marks.

"Lauren Mallory, Junior, Jessica Stanley, Junior, Angela Webber, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie all juniors also. But they become seniors after the fall, which is in two weeks time." Well duh! She said smug at the achievement of having 'Juniors' as friends. I internally grimaced.

"Sure, why not?" I asked cautiously.

"I think you'll really like Mike. I know I do. I- I mean he's just a good friend is all" she said and I raised my eyebrows saying 'you expect me to believe that'. Katie blushed and looked to her book. I couldn't believe she was already with those tarts. But school life can be cruel. If you're not in, then you're out.

After class I was walking out of class, when some cocky guy puts his hand on my waist. I took his hand and twisted it round. He squealed in pain.

"Right, listen here buddy. I don't like fella's I don't like, touching me. You got that?" and I walked off. He face was still contorted in pain. I'm guessing he's some player from my year. I went to my next lesson which was also with Katie. When lunch came around she was practically jumping to go. I still walked slowly. She got impatient to start with, but seeing the attention I got, she slowed down. I will keep my vow. I won't become plastic, but a little attention never hurt anyone.

We walked around the corner and through double doors into the biggest room I had ever seen. There were at least 40 tables, small and big and the windows looked out over the playing field – 'soccer pitch'. I saw the Cullen's already seated and they weren't looking at me – directly. I saw they were looking out the corner of their eyes.

I got some pasta and a coke from the dinner ladies and went and sat with Katie and her 'friends'.

Lauren looked at me, and she might as well have sneered at me. I saw the neck muscle in Edward neck tense, so he was obviously … I couldn't finish it. He might hear.

"Hi, I'm mike, and this is…" Mike started. He gave me all the names but I wasn't really interested. My family was the only thing I was concerned about, and when I'd hear the 'gossip' on them.

"What are you staring at?" Jessica asked already knowing, and then she giggled. "You're looking at the Cullen's" she laughed again. Lauren interrupted her here.

"Yeah. The Cullen's are freaks" she scorned. She got my defensive edge up, and I became sharp toned.

"Oh. And how do you work that out then?" was my reply, in a curt manner.

"Well _look_ at them and you'll see why." She said again. Malice in her eyes.

"I'm looking, and all I see are five very good looking people. The best I've seen at _this school_" and she did not like that. I might have just called her fat. It had the same affect. Angela laughed quietly under her breath. I take it this was a first for Lauren.

"_They're _not popular. Not the Cullen's"

"I never said they were. I said they were gorgeous. The black haired pixie with her petit frame and glorious clothes. The Blonde haired girl, with an immaculate and volumptuous figure, and that hair! The blonde boy, with his stunning good looks and fab body. The muscle man with those arms. Can't resist a body builder me, especially with that delicious curly brown hair and …" I trailed off looking at Edward. I hung my mouth open and I saw him gently shaking with laughter. "And that Adonis, that Greek god with the bronze hair." I stuttered my breathing. I shook my head to look back at the table staring at me.

"What?" I said innocently, shrugging.

Jess replied "No, it's just everyone crushes on him. But don't waste your time, he doesn't date. Especially not freshmen" and Lauren laughed.

"Until now." I said teasing her.

She shook her head. "He won't" Jess spoke in a sour voice, I picked up on this.

"Well then that makes a case for sour grapes. When did he reject you Jess?" I asked with false sweetness.

She was gob smacked.

"He didn't reject me" she whisper yelled. An idea just popped into my head. It was the perfect come back for all the hurt she and Lauren have caused with there bitching. The Cullen's were laughing like mad.

I smiled impishly. "Then you don't mind going over there and asking to join them for lunch. There's still 40 minuets left. 40 minuets of non-reject chatter." I finished. Then I turned to Lauren.

"And if you're _so popular_ then you can go and sit with them as well. After all" I used a baby voice now "no-one can say no to you"

She glared at me. "What do you know? You're a child"

"Well I know that you're not good enough to be with the Cullen's. And I know that they rejected the company of you and Jessica" and again I watched her fume. I was rather enjoying myself. There was adrenalin pumping and it felt good. Suddenly she shot up and she pulled up Jess with her. Bold as brass Lauren and Jess walked over to the Cullen's.

_Please say no, please say no…_I begged over and over in my head.

"May we join you for lunch?" they asked. Rosalie looked furious.

"No you may not" she growled. Both of them got evils from them and walked back bright red. I was wetting myself.

"Guys" I whispered to the rest of the table, before they got back "I don't mean to be like this, but I hate bitches who expect you to treat them like gods" all but Mike nodded in understanding. Katie just went along with the general vibe I think. Mike was possessive over Jessica, but don't think I haven't noticed him staring at little, old me.

"I didn't want to sit with them anyway" Lauren scowled, embarrassed.

"Sure you don't. See that's where we differ. I don't want people to kiss my feet and any ground I've walked on, and apparently the Cullen's don't either." And I began talking to Angela about what the freshman prom was like.**(I have no idea :P) **

"Well I'd like to see you do better" Jess glowered at me.

"Gladly" I replied and stood up with my food.

_Please say yes, I want to show that plastic blonde, a thing or two._

I approached the table and asked confidently

"May I sit with you please?" Edward got up and pulled out a seat for me. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Lauren and Jess (plastic one and two) shocked. They couldn't believe I could get this reaction out of them. I sat and Edward pushed my chair in. I smiled warmly, and so did the table. I turned my head and waved at the plastics. They were horrified.

"Thanks guys. I'm Hatty by the way" I made the last part louder and held out my hand.

"Emmet" and he shook it. It went clockwise around the table.

"Rosalie"

"Jasper"

"Alice"

"Edward" and he lightly kissed my knuckles. I blushed, but it helped because I looked over at the other table and they were bugging out of their heads. In fact so was the whole school. I winked at them and Edward winked at me. We were only siblings, but there's no reason we can't care for each other – no not in that way. Just brotherly and sisterly ways.

a/n

So, liked it hated it? let me know

Gift is a

Kiss on the knuckles from Edward Cullen!


	5. Over in McDonalds

**In response to**** Sparklespire****, yes they will!!! But only when ****Hatty**** is 17.**

Over the next two weeks, things fell into a pattern. At school I'd walk in alone, and sit with the Cullen's at lunch and torment Lauren, and Jessica if I was in the mood. At home I'd be playing some sort of wacky game with Emmet, and at weekends I went shopping with Alice, Rosalie and occasionally their significant other half's.

Edward was a gentleman, even to me and at school he'd always treat me like a close sister. The day after I first sat with them at lunch I persuaded him to give me a piggy back in. I was going to make a point Lauren that the Cullen boys were _mine_ and so were the Cullen girls.

_Flashback_

_Edward was waiting for me outside my French class._

"_Care to escort me madam?" he said in his posh voice. _

"_I would, but I tripped on my way into French and my foot kills. And frankly I can't be bothered to walk." Then I got an idea. I used my sweet voice. I found Edward couldn't refuse me in it. "Eddie?" _

"_Whatever it is, I give in. there's no point arguing with you." He said defeated._

"_Piggy back" I squealed._

"…_Little Emmet…" I heard him mutter under his breath, but those were the only words I caught. He bent down and I smiled and hopped on._

"_I'm not your average backpack" I said. I couldn't help it. When you're on Edward Cullen's back, you can't resist. I promise you that. He snorted and shook his head before we walked into the lunch room and no one could believe it. _

'_They're just jealous' I thought to myself and I saw Edward nod, so I guess it was true. At this point he was carrying one tray between us. 'Mush' I thought- maybe I was on an Edward piggy back high. He laughed._

"_What's so funny?" I asked laughing with him, but not sure what at. He shook his head. I dropped it. _

_He sat me down and in came the other four. I think they had been watching at the door, because they were wetting themselves, if vampires could. Edward flashed me an angry stare, so I had to think up a load of jumble._

'_I wonder if Dracula could actually use the toilet. I mean where does all the blood he drinks go? He always needs more, so how does he get rid of what he drinks. Can you get female vampires? What would they do? Would they still have perio-_

"_Hi guys" Edward said a little louder than necessary. Probably to try and drown me out. That look on his face was priceless though. I had to try so hard to keep in my laughter, but then Jasper started laughing and couldn't stop – probably because it was really hard keeping it in. I soon gave up and laughed along with Jasper. Before I knew it I was laughing harder, and the table was too, bar Edward._

It was my birthday tomorrow, and thankfully Alice hadn't mentioned it again. I was careful never to think an exact date, because then Edward would know it, and then Alice would to. I'd tell my school friends **after **the event. On the start of the second week, a new boy had started school. Chris Thompson. He was a god to me. He perfect black hair, gelled down, his amazing looks, good personality, and not to mention his yummy body. He was in my year too, and we were getting along like a house on fire. I'd always be in hysterics with him, and when I looked into his icy blue eyes, I was almost lost. We'd just look into each others eyes, but then we realized and both looked away blushing. He had an Emmet quality to him, lovable and playful, but I often saw a sensitive side to him. Of course everyone loved him, but he didn't really seem to care about them. I repeatedly saw him looking at me, but I never made eye contact on these occasions. I didn't want him to feel embarrassed. It was quite flattering.

He had found out I was quite a fearless thing and was scared when he knocked into me the first time, after making Katie storm off, but I reassured him,

"I only get angry at people I don't like" I whispered to him. He smiled a fabulous smile. Not quite as good as Edward's, but close. When we touched, there was something there. Nothing strong, but enough for my stomach to feel funny. I was quite positive he felt it too. This was meant to be a whole two way thing right?

Anyway, two days ago he requested that I join him for lunch. I did and we picked a secluded spot at the back of the room. I found out he was a real gentleman. And he treated me like a lady. Not quite as Edward did, but enough to make me feel special. He'd only been here three days, but we were already two peas in a pod. Sometimes I caught Edward glaring at Chris, but then I'd hear him say something like "Stupid weather. Rain, always the damn rain" and so I'd let it go.

At home, I had asked Esme to give me dancing lessons, but Edward insisted that he teach me. I am now fluent in waltz, foxtrot and quickstep. He teaches me a new one every Wednesday. So I was looking forward to seeing what I had tonight. He always kept it a secret, but I didn't mind- much.

"Hiya Hat" Chris said waiting at the entrance to school. He took to waiting for me. He didn't seem 15, but maybe it was his up bringing. He never spoke about his, and I never spoke about mine. I had no desires to go home. Although I did write letters home: I posted them through the Cullen's front door and willed them home. When I opened the door, on the mat where the letters should be, they weren't. Obviously there were no replies, but I wrote one every week to send home- let them know I'm safe and I love them. I had only written two so far.

"Hi Chris" I said and we went into a hug. It already was a relationship of sorts but neither of us asked the other 'where we are'. I saw the Cullen's getting out of their relative cars – Porsche, jeep and Volvo. Edward and Jasper seemed to have scowls. Why? I have no idea.

"Hey Hat…err…never mind" Chris mumbled.

"No, go on. I don't want something troubling you. I don't mind what it is honestly" I said. If one of us had something on our mind, then we'd share. I smiled encouragingly and a light rose took his cheeks. My heart sped up at 500mph, because I knew what he was going to ask. Yes, Yes, YES!

"I was well kind of wondering if-"

"Hatty!" Alice came bounding over.

"Where's the fire Alice?" I laughed and her sudden eagerness, but was also a little irritated. Chris laughed to but it seemed kind of nervous. Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me away.

"Talk to you a luuuunch" I yelled back but I tripped and slipped – hence the elongated syllable.

When we were out of earshot, I felt truly peeved, because Chris was about to ask me something very important, as she well knew. We were passing her canary yellow car, Emmet's red jeep and now a shiny Volvo.

"Edward help! She's got mad pixie disease" I yelled and stretched an arm to him. He laughed, but it seemed kind of forced. If I wasn't mistaken he was angry, and he also refused to help me. Edward was never like that with me, and his mood shifted to me. Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

I was now peeved with Alice, sad at Edward. Completely irrational of course, but hey, I'm a girl.

His eyes flashed to mine at that, and I guess I showed betrayal, because I didn't know where I was going, or what just happened.

"Alice stop!" and I yanked my arm out of her grip. "What the hell was that back there?" I asked my anger working up.

"You looked like you needed help" she said in a calm manner. Well that made one of us.

"Like hell I did. He was going to ask me out, and you knew that! And now he probably won't find the courage again now. So thanks" I spit the last word at her. I didn't mean to be mad, but I really liked Chris. Like I said, irrational. I stormed off to English, and the only time I would be able to talk to Chris would be lunch.

When I was heading off to lunch, Emmet came running at me from down the hall and threw me over his shoulder. He began running to the car lot. "EMMETT" We were closing in on his jeep. There were quite a few people watching and laughing. What? They act like it's not everyday a big man child picks up a freshman and runs away with her! Oh right, IT'S NOT!!

"EMMETT!" I screamed and I felt him shrug. "Emmet you're hurting me!" which was a lie, but he loosened his grip. I knew being angry wouldn't help.

"Emmet please" I whispered softly. He groaned and put me down.

I filled my eyes with sadness.

"Emmet, please tell me what's going on" he bounced in his step and said

"What? I'm taking you out for dinner to McDonalds. Esme cleared it with the school" I put my hand up to stop him and complain, but he just opened up the passenger door and all but threw me in. Emmet was now added to my list too. Wtf was going on?

"What's going on with you lot today? You stopped me seeing Chris at morning, and you're stopping me seeing him at the moment, now I want to know why." I demanded, in a soft but sharp tone.

"Alice will kill me" he groaned. We pulled up outside McDonalds and he got out. I ran after him into McDonalds and he ordered me a double cheese burger and middle fries. Nothing for him but an unopened bottle of water. Of course.

"This isn't about Alice, Emmet." I said resuming our previous conversation. "This is about me and Chris, and the fact that you're my big bear of a brother. So please" I said and raised my eyebrows in what I hoped looked like defeat. Never!

"Well, Alice and some of us feel, that Chris, would be an unsuitable choice for you" he said fondling with his fingers. I'd never known him so coherent. I began eating and hostility was rolling off me in waves.

"And why the Hell should that be any of your business" I growled, swallowing, and he worked up some frustration too.

"While you are under our roof, we should have a say on who you'll bring into our house. After all it is at our expensive." He said and clenched his fist around his water bottle. It burst and he quickly wiped up all the mess.

"If you remember I didn't ask to stay! Alice wanted me too, and if you remember she kidnapped me." I retorted. He was blazing, but something in his eye, something I couldn't place, looked like excitement, no enjoyment? "At our expensive" he replied slowly. I hadn't ever seen or heard Emmet like this, well the frustrated side, not loving it side, and to be honest I didn't again. I didn't really want to ever see vampire Emmet. He was the least likely to use it, but the most likely to be terrifying, because it was so rare in him.

"Fine" I sighed and my decision was made. Emmet's phone buzzed.

"Yeah, Alice not now" he answered and shut the phone. "You understand our position on this? And except it?" he said and a smile crept up to his face. There was the Emmet I loved, smiling and buoyant. Unfortunately I wasn't.

"Oh yes" I said coldly and I was fiercely looking at him. "And that's why I'll move out" I said and he looked gob smacked. This was really a new side to Emmet. I doubt he'd ever taken things like this upon himself before. He understood why Alice rang now, and a yellow blur came into the car park. Alice. Well this was the only logical solution to her, if Emmet wouldn't listen then she'd come here herself. Interesting to find out how she knew about my decision. But she really did drive like a maniac to be here in what, the lower regions of 10 seconds – or maybe she knew Emmet would reject the call.

"Hatty you can't" he whispered in a low tone. A hint of sadness touched he features, and my heart went to him. Like I mentioned before, I don't like seeing anyone or anything like this. I think a frown may have come across my face.

"I assure you I can. If you don't want me to see Chris, then I can't see any other solution can you? Though it does seem a little far fetched don't you think?" I asked, my voice had an edge of pleading in it. Pleading for what? For them to except Chris? For them to keep me?

In strolled Alice, with the other three as well. They all smiled apart form Edward and came and joined us. My face evened out again. They got Emmet's mood and my solution to it all, and then the anger came out.

"She says that if we can't accept Chris then she's leaving" Jasper and Rosalie looked murderous.

"_You_ are giving _us _an ultimatum?" Rosalie snarled. I felt fear, but it was soon over taken by anger, raw flaring anger - from where, I don't know.

"No." I replied. "It's already been made" though actually I hadn't asked Emmet, more of told him. and like it said, the reactions form both parties on this issue seemed to be a little, grand.

"Why you little Bi-" she was interrupted by Jasper.

"Why don't we talk about this calmly" he suggested and forced a small smile to me.

"Lets" Edward suggested. I stuff my mouth first and ate because I really was hungry.

"What exactly is your problem hm?" I started slowly and lowly.

"He's…not suitable" Edward started.

"In what way? If it's the way he might be what I might want? Beside's I haven't expressed interest have I? " I asked anger slowly creeping up my body. My feet became twitchy. Edward snorted.

"That's exactly why. You're too young." Alice snapped.

"I wasn't going to do ANYTHING" I practically yelled, embarrassed that they'd consider me so low. What had I done to deserve such an image of low morals? Edward seemed to feel some pain at my words or my thoughts I should say and he flinched.

The anger, which was more like a burn, was reaching my arms and I grabbed the leg of the table.

"Then it won't hurt to wait a few more years" she replied giving me the mother of all glares. I cowered slightly.

"If you had met Jasper at my age, would you have waited?" I asked looking down. I didn't want to see that look again. I heard nothing and I looked up to see her torn.

"…Yes" but even she couldn't try and hide that.

"You liar. And I don't even want him in that way" I disagreed in a high pitched voice. How dare she try to make me believe her sick twisted rules to her sick twisted game? And there I was again. On the slaggy heap.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Edward said and slammed his fist on the table. He shot a glare to Rose and Alice, who had froze. He thought I missed it but I hadn't. By this point all of the people in the building were outside quivering from the yelling. I'm surprised we weren't asked to leave yet.

"You're right that is enough" I agreed quickly and stood up to leave.

"Sit down" Edward said. I just looked at him. Him and his black eyes. "SIT DOWN" he yelled. I turned to go, feeling the burn of my anger wash through out me now. A hand grabbed me, and I felt an overwhelming surge of anger, so I directed in to my hand. I shoved it right in the chest of Edward and he sawed backwards over the tables and hit the counter. Without meaning to I sunk to a half crouch and a growl came from my mouth.

Dum, dum, dum.

Review gift is

Ermm…

Hmm…

How about a date with Chris?

Or you can slap him :D

Oh please…for Hatty?

She also likes reviews: D: D: D


	6. Jacob

"_You're right that is enough" I agreed quickly and stood up to leave._

"_Sit down" Edward said. I just looked at him. Him and his black eyes. "SIT DOWN" he yelled. I turned to go, feeling the burn of my anger wash through out me now. A hand grabbed me, and I felt an overwhelming surge of anger, so I directed in to my hand. I shoved it right in the chest of Edward and he sawed backwards over the tables and hit the counter. Without meaning to I sunk to a half crouch and a growl came from my mouth. _

What?! I wasn't…I couldn't be…I could feel my heart beat for peats sake! My vision blurred and all I could see was black. I shook my head trying to clear it, trying to calm down and hopefully remove the blindness I was consumed by. I stood up and my vision came back. All of them looked astounded, and I felt…I felt…shame. Another rush of emotion came across me. Alice had frozen again and then returned to normal, well out of her trance at least.

A tear broke free as I looked around into the faces of my family, and the disruption I had caused.

"Don't read it" Alice whispered. She was begging me with her eyes, but I had to look now. There was no way I couldn't. My phone buzzed and it was Katie. I opened up her text and read that this argument was for nothing.

_Omg, omg, omg I can't believe it, but Chris just asked me out!!! I said yes, duh. Speak to you later._

_X_

Of course she didn't know how I felt, no one had. I tried to hide my feelings at home, but it wasn't always easy. But I was sure he felt the same. What with all the stares at me when I wasn't watching. He'd never once expressed interest in her and never sat with her…at…lunch.

It all crashed on me like a ton of bricks. One his first day, before he bumped into me, I saw Katie turn from him angrily. He knew I was friends with her, and so thought that I was going to pummel him. In all the classes he looked at me, Katie was next to me. He probably saw Lauren looking at me jealous at lunch, and so assumed that Katie was too. But Katie liked Mike. Jealousy again – she was trying to make Mike jealous. I guess all I was to Chris was protection from anyone turning on him. But all the intimate details we shared.

Friends Hatty, only friends.

I felt anger again. He used me, and ripped my family from me, because of it. And if they knew he liked Katie then why did they try to break me from him. I don't understand. Did she…see…this…coming? Duh.

I tried to console myself with the fact that we all make mistakes. But usually the mistake follows after both parties feel the same. This was a crush, unrequited. So why did it hurt?

Frustrated Edward was back again, and so Jasper followed suit.

"I…am so sorry" I whispered.

Whispering is good. You can't choke on a whisper, but with it being me, I did. In those few words I tried to express everything I was feeling. More tears rolled down my face as a consequence. Was I crying over Chris? Over the fact I lost him without even having him? No. Because he caused me to have a horrific argument with the most important people in my life over some trivial little thing? Over my newly lost family? Yes.

"Sorry doesn't cover it" Edward hissed. That hurt, that hurt a lot. But I swear I saw his face soften. My vision was blurred again, but not from black, from tears.

"I know" I said in a voice barely audible to me. I turned and ran from that house of horrors, and was thankful that no one had thought to stop me, or even wanted to follow me. I was a horrible person, who was so self absorbed that I couldn't see the truth right in front of me. I thought I heard a table crash, but my mind was probably playing tricks on me. The same way my mind tricked me to thinking the Cullen's could ever really want me. The same thing that made me believe I was supposed to be with the Cullen's.

Crash – something went, but I don't care what.

I ran, and I kept running and I never wanted to stop. I was guilty and angry and hurt and sorry all at once, and I felt ripped. When I got a stitch, I ran through it because I deserved the burn, deserved the pain. I ran and followed the signs, all the way to La Push. When I was sure I crossed, I collapsed on the floor, in the middle of the road, with a black truck coming my way. I didn't care. As far as I was concerned it was justice. And yet the only thing on my mind was two words, over and over again and again.

_The Cullen's, the Cullen's_

The van screeched to a stop and stopped just before it hit me. Shame. I heard a door open, but I was just wrapped in tears. I couldn't see who it was or hear what they were saying, because I was an evil person. I was a leech, in the literal sense of the word. I should have stayed and explained myself, but no I ran and felt sorry for myself. I sponged of the Cullen's hospitality and then became suicidal. Great way to say thanks. And it wasn't just Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice I let down, it was Carlisle and Esme too. Dear Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't stand doing this to anyone, but something made it all the much worse for them. But Edward. That look he gave me. Something hurt more when I knew it was him feeling that way about me. I ached to go and sort it all out. I missed my brother, and I felt that somewhere through all my despair, that he missed me too. But then I couldn't explain to him what had happened. I mean even I didn't know what the hell I did to push him like that. I don't have freaking super strength, and I am most certainly not a vampire. So what was that? And the vision, that black vision? I needed help, but where to go. It's too late to go to Carlisle. I was dangerous when I was angry at the best of times, but now I was lethal. I mean ME and girl of 14 pushing a heavy 108 year vampire over 6 tables and into a counter. What was happening? No! It couldn't be! My friends always hated me for that, but I didn't think…and even in this world!

I was vaguely aware that warm, big arms were scooping me up. I was currently airborne and being put into a soft something. Possibly a car? That made the most sense. I was in the back of someone's car. I heard various mutterings, half of which I was sure were directed at me. The heater was put on and I smelt a woodsy, musky smell waft around me. I was relaxing and before I knew it I was a sleep.

I was sure it must have been hours because when I woke up it was dark. There was a snoring beast next to me and looking more closely it was a giant boy. A giant copper skinned boy, with short silky black hair with muscles the size of HOLY COW! Jacob Black! I was on the sofa, in the living room, in the house of JACOB BLACK! Well really it figures that I meet him, but SERIOUSLY!

I was so excited that I was with him that I squealed and fell off the sofa, onto a slumbering Jacob.

"WHAT THE-" he yelled and jumped up, causing me to be thrown to the floor.

"Oh man, I'm sorry" he said and picked me up and put me back on the sofa." He said turning a slightly darker shade. I waved it off, trying to get my heart back to normal.

"So what happened, I mean I heard a squeal and then felt you land on me. Am I that hard to resist?" he joked. I could see why Bella found him so hard to stay away from him. he really is just as easy to be with as air is to breath.

"Oh yes, irresistible" I teased and he smiled. His pearly teeth stood out against his dark skin "No. I felt myself falling and squealed and then landed on you." I stated. It wasn't quite how it happened, but he seemed appeased.

"English chick huh? Well seeing how you're awake, would you like to answer me some questions?" he asked rhetorically, but I wasn't in the mood thanks.

"Chick?! And err not really if it's all the same" I said smiling. He frowned but then my stomach rumbled and he laughed. He walked off.

HE WALKED OFF! Well how very rude, the lady in me was tutting. _Edward _wouldn't have left me and I was tempted to say that, but I remembered there wasn't a rivalry between them…yet. I laughed evilly to myself.

Jacob walked back in a shoved some giant sandwich under my nose.

"What the…?" I asked. He laughed again.

"Well between me almost running you over and you being hungry, I figured I should probably feed you, you know, peace and all." He said. It might have been dark, but I could hear the mocking edge to his voice, and assumed his features would be the same.

"And about me running you over…how did that all come about?" he said sternly. I frowned and saved myself a few seconds by taking a bite of my peace sandwich. It was really good, but really big. I got through about a quarter of it before I was full.

"I tell you. You boys down here can eat a horse" I said feeling like I ate a little too much. He laughed and took the rest off my plate. He ate it in two bites. I was sitting there with my mouth hanging open!

"Mabt?" he asked spitting food everywhere. I assumed he said what, and so I shook my head and relaxed into the sofa. He was still standing. He came and sat next to me on the other end of the sofa, and he was so big and heavy that my end actually went up in the air from his slumped mass. I giggled and he laughed along.

"So how old are you anyway?" he said.

"14. I'm guessing you're about what 15" I said estimating on his size. I didn't think he'd already be so old because he was only 14 in the book, but I think the timeline here might be a little skewed.

"That's right." He said and I guessed here was the part where I jumped into my story. The silence was growing tense, and when the tension came in it piled up.

"Ok, well here's the deal, me and …and some friends were having a discussion and it got quite heated. So I came down here no my way to First Beach when I got an overwhelming pain in my stomach. I don't really remember much after that" I said in a tone that states – subject closed- and who asks about lost memories?

He was fairly quiet but then stood up and seemed up beat.

"Hows about a game" he suggested, no jokes meant. I shrugged so he started thinking up some things to do.

"How about a wrestling match?" I suggested timidly. He beamed and then frowned.

"No, I don't think you could take me" he said and looked out the window.

I jumped up and scrambled on his back. He didn't expect it so I got him into a headlock.

"Can't take you huh? Take it, take it like a man" I said and I did the last bit in a Texan accent. I gave him a noogie **(rub fist on head)**

He grabbed my waist and his hands were already quite warm. No doubt the werewolf gene. He pushed me down, and I landed with him on top of me. We were both laughing.

"No, I don't think you could" he said and held my hands above my head.

Ha, ha, I be a cruel one! 

What do you want to happen? Want something between Hatty and Jake??

Or should she stay true to Chris and the Cullen's?

* || *

\__/


	7. You read my texts!

DUE TO POPULAR DEMANDS, THERE WILL BE NO HATTY AND JACOB, HOWEVER HATTY AND EDWARD IS A DIFFERENT MATTER! I think you catch my drift there.

Enjoy! :D

_He grabbed my waist and his hands were already quite warm. No doubt the werewolf gene. He pushed me down, and I landed with him on top of me. We were both laughing._

"_No, I don't think you could" he said and held my hands above my head. _

His face leaned in and I turned my head. I couldn't do this. Not to Chris, not to the Cullen's. It felt as though somehow, even by being here, I was being disloyal to the Cullen's. He pulled away smiling.

"I'm sorry Jake, I can't" I said quietly and his face fell. I was confused "What?" I asked. Was it my rejection?

"Well I haven't told you my name yet, so how do you know it" Shit.

"You think that no one knows you. You've got quite a fan club up in Forks" I said bluffing the entire time. I prayed to the heavens that he didn't call me on it.

"Oh" he said and shrugged.

"So what's your name then?" he asked in his husky voice.

"Hatty, Hatty Williams" I replied and he extended his hand and I shook it, however he had other ideas. He pulled me into a bear hug that was really nice, but a little too tight.

"Jacob…can't…breathe…!" I pushed out and Jake dropped me again.

"So where you staying Hat?" he asked I smiled but then my face dropped. I _was_ staying with the Cullen's, but I don't know now. I mean it was only something stupid that we fell out about – I should apologize probably. Although, there is something tempting about spending my birthday tomorrow, with Jacob Black. I could meet the group.

"It's settled then. You're staying with me" he spoke loudly. I was shocked – lost for words. There's a first.

I nodded "Ok then" and I felt light and happy. The most I have all day. He looked into my eyes, searching, and then he sat down by the side of me and pulled me up to him. It should have felt uncomfortable, but somehow it didn't. More over brotherly.

"What was this argument about? I'll listen you know. I don't like seeing you unhappy and whatever happened here practically made you suicidal" he laughed. I went along with him. **(here are all the names:**

**Meaty = Emmet**

**Antony = Edward**

**Locksie = jasper**

**Mary = Alice**

**Lillian = Rosalie**

**Doc lizzle = Carlisle**

**Me me = Esme)**

"Well, there was this boy Chris" I was interrupted by him 'Ahh' -ing. "Yeah. Well anyway, we were friends – close ones at that- and I really like him, and I thought I did too. My …friends thought that he wasn't good enough. At the start of school Mary pulled me away from him, when we both fully well knew he was going to ask me out. I was dragged away but I saw Antony upset. We're dead close, and he'd always help me, but he just didn't. I got mad and stormed away from Mary. Right, so I had chance to cool down and was going to talk to Chris at lunch when Meaty"

"Hold on a sec, Meaty?" Jacob interrupted.

"Yeah coz he's a muscle man and loves hunting and eating Grizzly bears. His dad was a poacher" ok so it wasn't a complete lie "Any way meaty comes running down the hall at me and puts me over his shoulder. He runs to the lot where I finally manage to get him to put me down and he practically kidnapped me to McDonalds."

"Where every hostage situation should take place" he chuckled

"Well quite. So he keeps me there and he says that they all think he's not good enough for me. We make a row and I said that…I'd not hang with them then. I mean I like Chris a lot, and he's a decent guy, and why they wouldn't approve of him is beyond me. Anyways, up pulls Mary with the rest of the gang: Antony, Locksie and Lillian. So meaty recited them what had been said and Lillian got real territorial – she's always been quite tenastic, and then Locksie tried to calm us all down, but that made me more mad. Antony went berserk and I stood to left. He tried to stop me but…I slapped him and everyone was stunned – I'm not violent, so then I ran down here. I thought about my other two friends Meme and Doc Lizzle, and how much I hurt them doing this. They're the oldest out of us and sometimes act like parents. I got a pain in my chest and then…nada. Complete blackness. And then I woke up here, and you know the story from there"

He was very quiet and then growled "I would never do that to you" and I smiled a small smile.

"No, you'd just pin me down and try to kiss me instead" and we laughed. He just shrugged and said "Can you blame a guy for trying. See a beautiful lady, make her yours. Simple. Especially if she's English." He teased. I was blushing because he called me beautiful, and I'd never been called that before. I also slapped him on his arm. He feigned hurt.

"I'm not a possession." And a scowled. He laughed and I heard a ringing.

"Oh, my phone" and my hand went to my pocket where it was last. Jake shot up and went over to the TV.

"It ermm went off earlier and I though-"

"AND you thought you'd better read my texts"

He looked down, and even though he tried to read my texts it would be to no avail – I have a password. I stormed over and grabbed it.

It was from Esme.

_Darling, please meet me at the house tomorrow at 6:30. the others will be out._

_Esme xxx_

Well that was…unexpected.

"Who was it?" Jake asked softly.

"Meme. She wants me to meet her tomorrow. I've got to see her" I said and went for the door.

"Wait, wait, and wait. That's tomorrow, tonight you need to sleep." He said and led me to his bedroom.

He apologized for the mess, but I didn't mind. We had to share, but again I didn't mind. He rapped his arms around me because 'lack of space' but again it didn't bother me. He was warm, and I felt safe. That night I dreamt of Edward. It was Edwards arms holding me.


	8. Epiphany

SPARKLESPIRE please keep calm. Hatty and Edward are coming…after a few twists and turns – none of which are Jake ok. KEEP YO HAT ON GIRL!! **:** D

_He rapped his arms around me because 'lack of space' but again it didn't bother me. He was warm, and I felt safe. That night I dreamt of Edward. It was Edwards arms holding me._

Hold up. Edward? Why would I dream about him? I thought back over the dream and I felt no guilt or any need to repent myself for enjoying the dream, because it was almost like it was meant to be. Here's what happened:

I was on the beach, sitting in the sand. I couldn't tell which beach it was, but it looked like one I went to in Norfolk, England. It was the end of the day and I was watching the sun set. A person came and sat down next to me.

"I thought you'd never make it" I teased.

"And stand you up?" he answered. Melting honey, velvet, musical – his voice was perfect, and alluring like him.

"I'm alluring huh?" he taunted. I slapped his arm and where I should have been hurt he was hurt. He rubbed the sour spot. I looked at my arms and they were pale white. But as I could feel my heart beat, I knew I wasn't a vampire.

He stood up and gave his hand to me. I took it and he wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked back up the beach to the top, and he put on some music from a stereo I hadn't noticed. We began dancing down the beach it was a sort of polka. It was amazing. His smooth cool arms were the ideal fit to my curves and we were laughing. Next thing I knew he was picking me up and we were running into the sea. He dropped me and ran away. So I followed him and jumped on his back, getting him into a head lock. I dragged him back down the beach and made him get all wet as well. We spent hours splashing each other, and when the night finally came, we were suddenly back in his lounge.

He was on his piano and playing a tune I recognized as Bella's Lullaby.

"This is for you" he whispered. I was stood there staring, but he wasn't looking at me.

A pale, brown haired girl with giant chocolate orbs came and sat on the piano bench next to him and took over his playing.

I was heart broken and I ran out of the room and straight into the river. He jumped in after me and we had a massive argument. I think it was about socks. We both got out and continued the fight on land. The person I now recognized as Bella came out and took his hand.

"NO. YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM. HE'S MINE" I screamed at her. I crouched and she ran away. Edward laughed and came and hugged me tight.

"I love you" he said into my neck.

"Kiss me" I replied. And we were in his bedroom, on his black leather sofa.

I was underneath him and he lightly put his lips to mine. It was heaven. I grabbed his tousled, bronze godlike hair and pulled my own Adonis closer to me. He accepted willingly and when I finally fell asleep in the dream he planted kisses all over my collarbone. I fell asleep on top of him and his arms wrapped around me. He sang all night long and I kept my grip on his shirt and neck very tight.

End of dream,

And so the marvelous dream served a sort of epiphany for me. I found that didn't actually like Chris. He was just a placement holder for-

"Wakey, wakey!" Jacob interrupted where I was, and now I've forgotten. Great. I remembered that it was something important, but I can't actually remember what. It'll come back to me. I threw a pillow at him.

"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY CAUSE YOU TO WAKE ME AT" I looked at the alarm clock.

"11:40" I finished and Jake just looked at me strangely. I might have just told him his mother was a snail. It would have had the same effect. But we both burst out laughing. But I wasn't joking it was far too early.

"Well I thought maybe you'd like to hang today"

Today. Today. There was something significant about today. I was going to see Esme and…

"OMG Jake!!" I screamed and he covered his ears.

"I'M 15. Today's my BIRTHDAY" I yelled.

I made out a congrats from his and I got another bear hug. He made me pancakes for breakfast and we soon headed out to First Beach.

"Jake!" a chorus of boys went up.

"Woo" they all said and laughed at Jake's reaction. I blushed a little and ran to them. I didn't know them and I didn't care. I got in the middle and yelled again.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" and they all shied away and covered their ears. Me and Jake started laughing. They soon joined in.

"Hey Jake, whose the fog horn" said one and he looked and me playfully. I raised my eye brows.

"Fog horn huh?" and like Jake I jumped on his back and got him in a head lock. Everyone went up betting for and against me. I gave him a noogie and he caved. Wimp.

"So who do I have the pleasure of kicking arse with then?" I said

"Seth" said the one who I wrestled.

"Jared"

"Embry, this is Quil."

"Hi"

"Hatty" I finished and I got a bear hug and a happy birthday form them all.

"Just what I wanted for my birthday. To be treated like a rag doll by 5 oversized boys" I joked.

We sat around just laughing and making uncomfortable remarks towards one and another. It was like a proper little family and I loved it. I felt just as close as I did with the Cullen's. I saw the feared gang that keeps taking everyone who's disappeared for two weeks 'The Protectors'. They looked longingly at Embry and I knew that he'd be next. I felt a surge of pity, but also I surge of happiness for him. He'll love it. And so will Quil when he finally turns. He'll probably love it more than anyone else.

We went around La Push and ended up back at Jake's house, each of them thrashing me at guitar Hero, oh well. At least I could take them.

I ended up making them all a chocolate Gateau each – when it's _my_ birthday. But hey, such is life. They all seemed to melt when I fed them it.

"Hatty, these cakes are amazing. Do you have some sort of English magic cooking technique or something?" Jared said. There were murmurs of 'mmm' in agreement.

"Well I use LSD as my secret ingredient you know" and they all spat their cake out. I was rolling on the floor.

"I…can't…believe…you fell …for …it" and they are grumbled about how I made them waste good cake. I had to go outside for air and Jake came out with me.

"Thanks for today Jake. It's been the best birthday ever." And it had. I had laughed so much. I could easily have these boys as my friends.

"No probs. Hey when do you have to meet Mimi was it, Meme?" he asked looking bored.

"I'm gonna come and visit you know. I'm not riding off into the sunset just so I could forget you. You lot are…unforgettable" and he crushed me again. I didn't complain this time. He was really warm, and the night was rolling in.

"Now excuse me, I need to go. BYE GUYS" I yelled to the house. They all filed out.

"What? You off already" Seth asked. I nodded.

"Jake will tell you. See you soon guys" and I made a run for Forks. They waved and shouted at my back, but I was to anxious about Esme to hear them.

**********************************************************************************************************

They didn't offer me any lift, but it didn't matter. I wanted to run anyway. It was 6 when I left, and getting to the bottom of the Cullen drive took the allotted 30 minuets. It was another 10 to get up it, on foot, when I've been running for hours already –or so it felt like.

I gasped when I saw the house. Had it gotten bigger in my absence? But as promised no one was there. I felt very nervous about this, though I had no reason too. The windows were dark so I assumed that Esme was upstairs or forgot.

I knocked timidly on the door. No answer, I knocked a little louder, and it was odd because I knew she could hear me. She obviously forgot, and with that she came bustling down the stair and opened the door. She smiled warmly, and I felt that I didn't quite deserve it.

"Darling I've been so worried, where were you?" she said hugging me and little less forcefully then the boys had.

"La push" I said and she frowned.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat" she said and closed the doors. I got about to the middle of the room when the lights came on, balloons were released and everyone I knew shot out form behind furniture and screamed

"SURPRISE"

My hand shot to my heart which was racing at 60mph and out came my family.

"Hatty, we are so sorry about the fight, but if we fell out with you then this party would be a big surprise" Alice screamed. Everyone was flocking around me.

"I forgive you" I yelled and I had present thrust at me from all angles. I was laughing and looking into the faces of everyone I saw pure joy and happiness, and I knew in my heart, this was the place I had to be. But I was a little peeved that they had to fall out with me and make me feel worthless, just so I could get the best present ever!

When I saw Edward, his joy seemed elated from the rest and I hugged him, and that's when it came back to me. He frowned and pulled away. I was in a state of shock, but a tap on my shoulder made me force a smile.

Katie and Chris.

"Happy birthday" they chorused, Chris pulled me into a hug.

"Listen guys, I'm so happy for you. I know you'll be a great couple" I said sincerely. I  
wasn't sour at Katie now, but their confused looks got me.

"We're not together" they spoke up over the now playing music.

"What?" I asked shocked. Oh no.

"That text was just a set up. Hatty, it's you I like not Katie" and there it was. My world which had been fixed came crashing around me. I don't like Chris; I mean I did, but not now. So this is why Edward was frowning. I was pulled into a hug with him and I hugged him back, but only briefly. I was mean. I wanted him, I got him, but now I was going to throw him away. Yeah, he's great, but I've found something much more worthy of my time.

I saw Edward leave out the back door.

"Wait a minute Chris" I said and went out the back door. My arm was caught by Jasper and he pulled me to the kitchen.

"Listen jazz, now's not really the time" I said and made to leave.

"Listen Hatty, now is the perfect time. It's about Edward" he said. My attention was caught.

"He loves you" he spoke quietly. My heart leapt and he felt it because he looked at me strange.

"I love him too" I whispered and I set off happy outside, past Chris, past my family, to the man I loved. I ran the length of the garden but couldn't find him. The river was full of candles and they were floating around, and it seemed magical. I sat at the bottom of the garden, waiting for Edward to come back so I could share my realization. After about 5 minutes, Alice came out to me, and brought me back intro the party. She manhandled me in, but I would have been quite satisfied waiting for him there. I was a little down trodden, and I felt in complete. Jasper and Alice were whispering all night. I danced with Chris, but I had to set him straight.

"Can we speak?" I asked. He nodded too willing and I went upstairs, away form the noise and commotion. I took him to my room and sat on the bed.

"Well the thing is, none of this is fair to you." I began.

His face fell and he could see where I was going.

"You're right; we should have been together sooner."

"No, ermm, see well I don't like you-"

"You love me, well that's ok because I love you too. Since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Well that's my point, I did like you when I first saw you, but know I-"

"You love me, I know"

"No Chris, I don't-"

"You don't want to be without me, how sweet."

"You're not listening." I stressed.

"Yes I am, you're telling me you love me."

I lost it then. He was making this so much harder than it needed to be.

"Chris I don't love you, I never have. Yes I liked you, but liked – ed – past tense. I'm sorry we have no future" I right into his eyes.

"Wow and you did that without blinking, you're good" he said smiling. He really wasn't getting the message.

"Chris, I DON'T love you, I DON'T even like you. I'm going out with someone else" I said yelling practically.

"What. You have two of us?" he asked alarmed. "I never wanted to share, but if it makes you happy"

"Gah, you just can't get the message. I was never yours to share." This wasn't the Chris I knew. Not my friend Chris "Leave me alone. I don't want you. This my friend is called a r-e-j-e-c-t-i-o-n." I said elongating rejection.

"I'll take you back, it's ok"

At this point I hit the bed frame and Emmet came in looking murderous.

"Get the picture buddy. She doesn't want you." He said thunderous. Chris looked petrified and I felt saved. In came Jasper and Rosalie. My angels.

"If you come anywhere near our little sister again then I will beat you to a pulp" Jasper and Rose finished together, and Emmet cracked his knuckles.

"Babe, tell me they're joking" Chris said scotching up to me. I snapped.

"I AM NOT YOUR BABE! NO THEY'RE NOT JOKING. I HATE YOU. YOU'RE A CLINGY DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH WHO CAN'T GET THE MESSAGE WELL HERE IT IS AGAIN" I said and pushed him off the bed. He scrambled out the door and I followed him.

"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. BECAUSE OF YOU THE LOVE OF MY LIFE HAS LEFT" and I slapped him. I was bright red with anger and turned to go back up the stairs.

I lay on my bed and I heard several words being tossed around downstairs, and finally a knock on the door came.

"Hat?" asked Alice.

"Yeah" I said relieved. She came in and sat on my bed.

"Where's Edward?" I hadn't seen him since the party.

"He's upstairs asleep" she said lying to me.

"What so right now, he's in his room." I asked. "Asleep?" she nodded and smiled.

"Ok" I reasoned and headed for the stairs.

"He won't want disturbing. He's a heavy sleeper." She said frowning at me.

"Ok Tinkerbelle here's the news. I know you're vampires and that vampires don't sleep, so where the hell is he?" I stormed, by the word vampires all 6 of them had come up to stare at me.

"How…When?" Esme stuttered. Alice beamed.

"I knew form the moment I came here. You have cold hard skin, are exceptionally beautiful and your eyes change colour. Emmet wouldn't or couldn't eat the biscuits and you guys are fast. Jasper you can feel my emotions and Alice you can see the future. Edward can hear your mind and right now he's gone I don't know where, and I'd quite like to know. If I found you repulsive I'd have shown some fear don't you think, but no I haven't. You're safe, you're "vegetarians" and I trust you" I said all in one breath and they were dumbstruck.

"Now where is he?" I said quietly. Alice shook her head.

"I don't know. He won't answer his phone and he keeps changing his mind." I nodded and went to my room shutting the door. No one tried to get in. I went to the window and looked out at the night. I cried. I didn't mean to and I couldn't help it, but the fact that my love had left me was torturing me.

"Come back to me Edward" I whispered into the night, "Come back"

And with that I fell asleep, leaning against the window, willing my love home.

What do you think? 

I should do a disclaimer: only Hatty and the story line is mine. 


	9. Love and Loss

I was going to post this yesterday, but I felt much kinder to wait until today to post it.

I fell asleep but woke up with tear stains down my cheek. My back was all stiff from sleeping all night and I saw Alice looking at me from the bed. She refused to leave me alone last night, especially since I was constantly asking for updates on him. Surely Alice could have seen this outcome, so why did Edward insist on doing this. I hated him. But I loved him too. So much.

"Anything?" I croaked. Ouch, my voice was terrible and my throat really hurt.

She shook her head mournfully. A flash of inspiration came to me. If I don't tell him, how will he know to come back to me?

"Alice give me the-"

A phone was flung at me before I could finish me sentence. She left the room smiling and shut the door, but it didn't matter. With the whole supersonic hearing, I was positive they were all about to witness the out pouring of my heart regardless.

I flipped through the numbers until I came to the one I needed. I clicked dial and I waited. My heart was in my mouth and I could either make this or break this, all through one little conversation.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Hi sorry I can't pick up, leave a message_ said the voice of my Greek god.

"Hi, Edward Sweetie it's me. Darling please pick up and call me back, I need to speak to you, make sure you're ok. I miss you, and you're causing me pain. Please stop it and come home. I know that you're all vampire, and I've known for a while, so no need to hide who you are around me anymore." I said gently "Before you left I needed to tell you something. You took something with you when you left, and I'd like it back unbroken. You might not realize it but you stole something of mine. It's big, full and warm. Edward you've stolen my heart and if you let me, I want to take your heart in return. Come back to me."

And with that I stopped the call, fell to the floor and began to weep. Alice practically burst through the door followed by Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmet and Jasper, who looked like if he could be crying he would. Oh right. That was me.

I was showered in hugs and Alice froze.

I all but jumped on her.

"Alice what is it? What do you see? Is it him?" I pushed. Jasper put his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady and a wave of calm filled me. I felt gratitude towards him, and it felt like thanking back.

"He's…he's coming…back…" I didn't need to hear anything else I ran from the room and too the garden. I waited for about a minute and Alice tried to talk to me, but I shushed her. Whatever it was she could wait. I saw a flash of bronze in the distance, and a streak of blonde. I was confused, but he was here before I had chance to dwell on it. I leapt at him and hugged him madly. He laughed.

"Missed me much lil' sis?" he said.

Little sis? LITTLE SIS!!

I was hurt, so bad, my stomach basically wrenched open. I put on the best fake smile I could muster up.

"And who's this lovely lady?" I asked pointing to another vampire, with golden eyes, and fake blonde hair.

"This is Marilynn" Edward said and he looked all lovey dovey. But this was impossible, of course vampires get distraction, but they never fall out of love, and Jasper said that he loved me.

"Did you get my message?" I whispered. This was it. The pivot point of my life as we know it hung on this answer.

"Yes, you said you know about us, but the rest of the message was a bit fuzzy because of Marilynn. She ran into me" he smiled at her, no doubt remembering something. Tears were storming my vision, but when ever my eyes cracked my voice didn't.

"Hey Alice take me shopping. Anywhere. Please" I said the last bit pointedly. She took my hand and we ran to the house. Of course the other two beat us there. _She_ was on his lap and I ran upstairs to get my coat. I saw the phone still on the floor, so I picked it up and flung it at the wall.

Alice came and caught it before it hit. She looked at me sympathetically.

"Get on" he ordered, and I hopped on her back. As the queen of speed myself, I can say that vampire speed is the most exhilarating thing of my life. I was thrown into her Porsche and we were driving at some speed to wherever she wanted to go. I didn't know where we were going or how fast we were going, because the trees were blurs. And also I didn't care. We were on the motor way and she pulled over. I started to cry and cry and cry.

She hugged me and we stayed there for hours. It was pointless now. I knew I loved him, but if he wasn't going to return that…then what's the purpose. I couldn't stay here knowing that he was with her, and they were happy, because that just shows me what I missed. Maybe I would go back through the door, back to my reality, and leave the fiction world alone.

"No Hatty. We only just have you back, you're not leaving us" Alice choked out. I nodded. I didn't really want to go home anyway. She was soon spinning us around and taking us home. When we got there my face was all dried out but there were no tell tail signs of my crying. When we got out Alice opened the boot to show a collection of bags.

She shrugged.

"I foresaw myself needing this" she said and took them inside at inhuman speed. It was strange, but natural. I went inside and saw the faces of my family looking at me with pity and _her_ with disgust. I glared at her, I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it.

"Alice!" I yelled. Blondie covered her ears. Emmet smirked.

Alice brought down what I needed. She already had it packed and everyone was confused. It had everything I would need in it, for two months. I popped it on and hugged my family, bar one and his bit-on-the-side.

"Don't I get one?" Edward feigned hurt. I was forward and straight to the point.

"No" and with that I left out the backdoor. I went to the river and was about to jump in when, Rosalie came and helped me over. Now if I thought it couldn't get any better than vampire running, then I was wrong. Vampire jumping was better, so much so that I'd happily jump the whole way to where ever I was going.

I set off running as fast as I could when I ran into an angry Edward.

"Can I help you?" I said side stepping him. He kept pace with me.

"What is it what's happened? Why are you so mad at me?" he asked infuriated. He wasn't the only one.

"So you expect to bring…_her_ back here any everything to be peachy."

"Well y-"

"YOU LEFT ME!" I finally screamed my feelings at him.

"I LEFT YOU A VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN TAKE 2 MINUTES TO LISTEN TO IT!" I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes were watering.

"Go home Edward" and my first tear fell. He looked like I was burning him, but I didn't care. Not now.

"Did, did someone hurt you" he whisper choked.

"Yes Edward. Someone did hurt me. More than I ever wish to feel again. It's all in the message" I hissed. I was fraught with fury. And with that I ran away, but it wasn't quick enough. I managed to get to the lake and I stopped. I washed my face in the cool water and I was so refreshing. A little piece of blonde came rushing up to me.

"How DARE you" she screamed.

"What?" I was bewildered as to her problem.

"You've ruined EVERYTHING"

"What have I done? I've done nothing."

"You, you little toe rag have destroyed me and Edward."

"What?"

"You heard me. He's finished me. All. For. You" she sneered.

"I never asked him to" I replied in the same harsh voice.

"Oh no, god forbid that you should plant an idea in his head. He's spouting all this trash about lost the one he's loved."

I went pale.

"Yes that's right _Hatty" _she sneered my name. "He heard your little message, and it's ruined me."

"Because the world revolves around you doesn't it."

"Glad we agree. And now you'll pay. When you were unfortunately drowned, he'll need a shoulder to cry on." And she crouched. I dropped my bag and my jacket on a rock.

"I really wouldn't do that"

"Why not? You're just a weak little human."

"Yup that's me. A living thing that doesn't suck the life out of innocent people. But as for weak, never." I growled.

I saw a disturbance and 7 vampires were surrounding us.

"Stop it" Edward commanded.

"No, let her have it" I disagreed. "She's just another bimbo who gets her butt kicked"

And with that she lunged for me. My heat that was building went beyond normal and my body started to convulse. She was about to hit me and I swung my arm, against her torso. She went flying back, but got up and tried again. My sight was lost, pure black but my senses were top notch. I heard the air swooshing around her and so I kicked her head. My sight came back, but was gold. I looked around but I couldn't see her. From the faces of the family beside me, I guess they couldn't either. Maybe she was invisible.

Edward, Emmet and Jasper came and formed a triangle around me.

"NOOO!" I heard Alice scream.

I felt a push behind me and I fell.

I fell…

Cold arms wrapped around me, but I still…

I fell…

Right into a rock. Two rocks. I felt my sight slipping away, my feeling slipping away, and really each sense, one by one.

"No Hatty. Stay with me baby. Stay sweet heart, don't leave me" said an angels voice.

I heard what was a high pitched screeching. Like nails scratching a black board. I guessed they were ripping her uuuuuuuppppppppppp…………..

"Eeedddwwwaaaaarrrrdddddd…."

The black consumed me, and something was happening. And I … forgot. Just forgot. I don't know what I couldn't remember but there was something and I didn't have a clue, who I was what I was, where I was or a clue about anything really.

I knew I felt pain, that I remember and I remember words, but something's I've lost. Never to resurface again.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME OK. I SWEAR THINGS WILL IMPROVE but how much is information I cannot divulge.


	10. Narration

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Two days – forever I know.**

**Have you seen the latest NEW MOON TRAILOR it is just so good.**

**Any one going to Comic Con when it comes? Tell me how it went??**

**If any one wants to give me ideas for this story, then that's ok.**

**Do you want a sequel, or just on long thing? I need to know NOW!!**

**I didn't want to do an EPOV so I'm going to do a Narration instead.**

_The black consumed me, and something was happening. And I … forgot. Just forgot. I don't know what I couldn't remember but there was something and I didn't have a clue, who I was what I was, where I was or a clue about anything really._

_I knew I felt pain, that I remember and I remember words, but something's I've lost. Never to resurface again._

Hatty was falling off the high point of the rocks she was crouching on. Edward, Emmet and Jasper rushed to form a circle around her. Alice had a vision and Esme was attending to her. Carlisle and Rosalie were trying to follow the scent.

"NOOO!" Alice screamed. She had seen exactly what happened next.

Jasper was knocked to the side and Hatty was thrust of the rock. It was then that Rosalie jumped on Marilynn and held her down. Hatty was falling down a long way and of course Edward had immediately jumped for her. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to save her. However he hadn't got his footing, so Hatty fell on to him and her head hit another rock that was hiding above Edward shoulder. Edward obviously felt like a rock to her and then she lost consciousness.

He needed her to desperately wake up but she wasn't going somewhere that could only be fixed by going home, to her world and leaving this one.

"No Hatty. Stay with me baby. Stay sweetheart, don't leave me" he begged.

The others were ripping up Marilynn and Carlisle was preparing a fire. He was unhappy about having to kill her, but she was trying to destroy a daughter he loved very much and for that she must pay the price.

Emmet and Jasper were pleased that Hatty and Edward could finally be together, and were glad that Carlisle had let them vent on the almost murderer. Of course what Carlisle didn't know, was that they would have gone and killed her anyway. They, just like all the family were very protective over their newest family member. Esme was now going over to Hatty, with Alice, but they followed straight away when Edward ran her back to the house.

She was in the study of the 2nd floor on Carlisle newly cleared desk. All his possetion were scattered about the floor, and Edward had a solid fury in his eyes that no vampire of human alike would try to tame. He regretted his stupid stunt with the vampire that held no interest for him. he hoped that somehow it would help him move on, but as soon as he heard Hatty's message he had no second thoughts about his next actions. It was no secret that his family didn't like her, and he had a hard time disagreeing with their judging thoughts. Marilynn ran straight from the room, and he mentally heard the rest.

Carlisle was quick but thorough with his examination.

_There's a chance she may pull through, but an equally big chance she might not. Medicine can give no help to her now. If she wants to pull through then she will. Other wise…son you've got a very difficult decision to make._ And his thoughts were layered with sympathy. Alice was looking but she couldn't see…anything.

"I don't understand. There isn't any out come regarding her future" Alice said stiff with fear.

Edward shook his head, and only now did Emmet and Jasper catch up to them. They shared a nod with Carlisle that it was done.

Edward was having the biggest internal debate of his life. How was he meant to choose life or death for his mate, when they might as well be the same thing? He heard Hatty stirring. Physically she was as motionless as a breathing rock, but mentally her head was whirring.

He grabbed her hand.

"Angel it's me. Edward. I love you please I know you can hear me so ple-" he was cut off by Jasper hitting him.

"What the hell Jasper?"

"You're confusing her. She doesn't know who you are, or anything. She's frustrated that she doesn't remember and she doesn't need you to make it worse!" he whisper yelled.

"But we love each oth-"

"Yes you do, so let her work that out for herself" and with that he ran for the woods. Alice followed him.

"Can you hear me girl? I need you to wake up. Come on, sleepy times over, now wake up or you're going back to that lake and I'll dunk you myself" Rosalie growled to Hatty. Hatty heard and panicked a bit. Of course Rose was just trying to get through to her, and though she didn't mean the growl, she was pleased it had affected her. she smiled and ran out of the room with Emmet. Esme left too.


	11. Blood changes

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I like a cliffy!

HPOV

I was woken up by a beautiful voice threatening me. I'm not actually sure what the threat was, but it sounded menacing. For the past 5 minutes I'd been trying to remember something…anything. My eyes flew open and my breathing hitched.

There in front of me were two of the most angelic people I'd ever seen. A golden haired beauty that looked like a …I have no words – mainly because I can't remember what half of them mean. He was tall, slim and had a glow to his pale white skin.

On his left was a bronze haired angel. My eyes locked with his golden, and I couldn't work out why I felt my body change when I looked at him. He was filling every thought. I wanted to know more about him, and about me. Did he know me, were we together, why was he looking at me like the prize rather than the lucky prize winner?

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Carlisle. You're Hatty Williams, you are 15 years old, and you are human." He said in the most musical and seductive voice ever.

I understood all of this apart from the last comment. But I shook my head and sat up on the, ermm I'm not sure what it was. Was it normal to be like that on this?

Edward answered me. "It's called a table and you were lying on it. No it is not normal"

I nodded in agreement. Hang on; I don't remember voicing these concerns?

He smiled a wonky? No crooked smile at me, and it was dazzling. My breath stopped and my heart raced.

"We have a lot to inform you on." He said and helped me down.

He spoke for hours to me. Just him and me, and Carlisle. He introduced his family, told me about me, and told me what they were. I was shocked as an understatement, but it somehow felt kind of normal. The big surprise was my actions when a honey haired blonde boy came in and growled at Edward. I jumped straight in front of Edward, leaned towards him and growled right back. My vision had a strange colour to it, like a gold, like the colour of their eyes. I stood up and apologized. I didn't know what I was thinking, but they soon told me that it was natural for me, and that I might surprise myself with what I do.

"I feel, a strange…need if you will. Is there any way I can empty myself?" it sounded bizarre but Carlisle gave me instruction on the toilet, and told me where it was. I exited the room, and it was strange because their toilet was three doors down, and the third door was a different colour to the others. It was a beige colour and had a different door knob. It looked out of place, but after all they said that this was the place. So I turned the door knob and shut the door. Even after meeting everyone, no one could help me with my desire to find myself again. All after noon, Emmet was making rude comments, so Edward said, and each time I lifted an arm and had an urge to say something, but the thing is, I couldn't remember what it was. Each time I did that, Jasper, Rosalie – a Greek goddess with those golden locks- and Emmet, all laughed at some joke I was missing.

I relieved myself and I opened the door, only to find myself in a different hallway. I was shocked to say the least, but my legs took me over to a weird door and I walked into a room that felt kind of familiar to me. On a little table by a big plush bed, was a silver book left open on a page and the title of it said: Moonlight, and there was a picture of a girl. She had her back to us but turned her head slightly to the left so we could see her cheek and the start of her nose. She had her eyes closed.

I picked up the book and read it from the beginning. It felt like the world depended on this book somehow. I finished it and my whole memory came back to me.

"Oh my! I exclaimed. I knew everything I had forgotten, and I couldn't believe it.

I had lived with the Cullen's, who were fictional, yet I managed to get inside it, but I somehow had changed the book called Twilight, and was worried that any fan girls that remembered it, should hunt me down. I remembered that I was a muscle mimic – can remember anything physical that had happened around me. I remember Edwards dancing, Jaspers self defense, Alice's fashion and the vampire strength and stance. I was a smart kid who loved to make pointed comments, and that Emmet loved me for that. How Rosalie had given me confidence and that I was so close with that family. How I had left this world and had no regrets about no going there again. My mother and friends were left…my mother must be here.

I shot downstairs and looked at a woman that resembled my mother, but she had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a black cat suit. She was wearing dark makeup and was armed with daggers and guns. I was stunned and my eyes were wide raking over the look a like. She in all aspects was her, but she had changed. I'd only been gone a matter of weeks. She faced me and looked horrified.

"y-you're back" she accused, stammering a little. He glint in her eye reminded me of someone else.

And I remember the feeling of seeing that almost perfect smile. How his hugs would make my stomach to little jumps and turns to small knots. I remembered how his eyes glowed at me, how he wanted me too and how close he was to perfect. My one and only and that being away from him in this horrible dimension with no chance of getting back tore me: My Chris.

"Yes" I said filled with an authority I had no right to posses.

"A-all I got were two pathetic little letters, and now you're back" she spat. "Why"

Well now I was faced with a choice. I could tell the truth and have her shoot me for being crazy, or lie. I chose the latter.

"I missed you" I whispered. She gave a heave and the sound she made was a cross between a sob and a hysterical laugh. A tear escaped her eye.

"Hatty!" and she ran to me and hugged me. "You can't be here anymore" she whispered whilst caressing my hair. What a kick in the gut. No welcome back honey, I'm so glad you're safe, but instead a leave and don't come back.

"What? Why?" I said angry. She pulled away and threw me a gun and a knife strap that goes around your leg.

"When you left, times changed. Now it's kill or be killed for me. I'm…involved and you can't know with what, but I've changed too. I'm now an assassin, for all intents and purposes. I'm what's known as a protector, and my job is to protect …something"

I was aghast.

"What type of something?"

"It's complicated. All you need know is that now you're here, you must protect it too, and that's where they come in. you must either leave or become what I am. I'm so sorry." She cried quietly. I nodded my head.

When I'd left, I'd made a mess, so now I would patch it up. But I wouldn't use a gun, or even a knife, but my vampire instincts.

"I can fight, but not with weapons, with bodies" I said looking her in the eye. I didn't care that our reunion was like this, or that there was a drastic change in a matter of hours, but what ever was going on with her, I'd stay and fight for. I loved her, and now I would save her, and protect what needed protecting.

"What do I need to do?"

"Welcome to the family" mum whispered and in ran a little 4 year old.

"Isabella?" I exclaimed.

In ran my golden brown haired cousin, who was 13 years younger than me. Her deep blue eyes sparkled when she saw me and she ran right into my arms. I hugged her tight dropping the gun and knife and spun her around.

"Hatty Sophia Williams, she is your assignment. Whatever the cost or personal loss, she must stay alive. She has something very valuable in her blood, a rare type, and everyone everywhere is trying to get it. And of course there is a contract out on her.

£564billion for alive and £21 million for dead. These are black times and several protectors have already fallen for her" mum explained calmly. My anger rose and I put her down.

"I vow, with ever fiber in my being, the child will live" I swore. It was better to see her as an assignment or an objective. I could think clear and plan strategically.

I heard a bang on the door and I picked up Belle. I focused on vampire speed and said. "Goodbye mum" she nodded and began shooting.

Belle covered her ears and I ran, out of town, out of shire and out of country. It was horrible and exhilarating. I felt sorry knowing I left my mum, but she could handle herself. Currently, we were hiding in a valley somewhere in Scotland. Belle fell asleep in my arms and I was deciding what to do. I knew I could possibly get back to Twilight, and I knew I could leave her and go alone. No. I wouldn't do that.

I picked up the sleeping angel and ran back to my mum. She had lived and had killed three men. It was horrifying. She took Belle.

"Things are worse than I imagined Hatty. It seems it was Belle they were after all along. She was just the bribe." She said detached. I knew what was coming but my brain couldn't accept it.

"It was you"

A cold, hard, black edge had crept into her voice and she was emotionless.

"I can go. I will run."

"Idiot girl, you can't out run them. They will get you eventually" she snapped. I clenched my jaw.

"No they will not. I know a place that they can't get too. The place I've been when I went away." I was crying now, though if you were only hearing my voice, you wouldn't tell.

"I'm not sure if you two could get through as well though" I murmured.

"It doesn't matter about us. We can handle ourselves. And I think you can't" she said spitting at me. It was night and the hours meant that the air grew cold.

"I'm not leaving, not now, not with the mess I've caused" I said defiantly.

"Stupid cow. I didn't want you to come back. I was better off with you gone. Those three" she said kicking the pile "wouldn't have attacked if you hadn't have come back. So you know what, go. And never come back." She spat. I saw no hint of remorse and only anger. I kissed Belle goodbye and was stared at by my mother.

I would never say a word against her, I had so much to be thankful for, but this I was something I was most thankful for. She had given me the chance to go back. If I could get back. I had permission to live in a world of perfection, and to do it with no remorse. I ran upstairs and went to the moonlight book. I opened it and left it face down on the table – like I found it. But, my resolution was wavering. I didn't really want to go back, because I wanted to stay and fight here. I heard crashing from downstairs, and Isabella's scream. I threw open the door, and let my fire fill me with burn. I ran down and threw off the man on my mother and the two pointing a gun at Belle. I grabbed her and took her upstairs. 3 gunshots were fired. I dropped my angel and ran downstairs to see one man wounded one man dead and one mother lying lifeless on the ground.

For the second time in my life, the world around me crashed and I snapped. Just snapped. I felt my skin ice over, I felt my need to kill overwhelm me, and I saw the crimson in front of my very eyes. I went to the un-wounded one and broke his neck and tossed his lifeless body to the pile. Next I hit the wounded guy. He was added to the pile. 20 more burst in, and using my strength and speed, they were all dead inside 11 seconds. I ran outside and saw that there were numerous more cars and men around. I heard Belle scream and immediately ran to her. We were in my room and she was safe, but glowing. Glowing and growing. She changed before my very eyes and grew up to look like a 20 year old.

"Belle?" I asked timidly. Enlightenment crossed her eyes. We shared a silent conversation. I would distract while she ran. She could change her age and so baffle the guys.

**Sorry, It's brief, but I had to get something up, and I rushed through it so I could move the story on. Like it hate it – anything's worth it. **


	12. Home sweet home

**WOOP OVER **_**50**_** REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE THE **_**BEST**_**!!!**

**I probably confused a number of you with the last chapter, but re-read it and tell me the two very important pieces of information I gave you that means Hatty can stay with Edward. **

**First one gets a mention!!**

_We were in my room and she was safe, but glowing. Glowing and growing. She changed before my very eyes and grew up to look like a 20 year old._

"_Belle?" I asked timidly. Enlightenment crossed her eyes. We shared a silent conversation. I would distract while she ran. She could change her age and so baffle the guys. _

I now understood why my mother had thought she was the one to protect, and so did diligently. It was because she held this gift and they would want her blood to see what caused it to happen. Theoretically, she could be immortal, always go back to the age before. It would be wonderful, but I have no time to worry for her now, or to grieve for my loss. Mum was gone and never coming back, where as something told me that Belle had a few more tricks up her sleeve and will live a long and happy life, when all of this was over. I hugged her tight.

"You take care. If you don't I'll whip your arse, you got me?" I teared up. She ran out of the room and I ran down stairs to the guys and their guns.

I kept my icy skin as my last defense, but kept the speed and strength for my attack.

I went to the front lawn and crouched.

"Ready boys" I chided and I jumped to the roof of the house. I heard Belle climb over the back garden fence and I wished her well.

Shot were fired at me and I was now running across the roof. I jumped off and ran inside to my bedroom. I put my bed by the door to stop them getting in, and my wardrobe by the window, incase they tried to get through there.

I was petrified, and I could feel my ice skin melt away. And knew straight away that this could be the Eclipse of my life. I'd never get chance to say a final goodbye to Chris, or to thank the Cullen's once more, but it didn't matter. Even after these past 4 hours, I was tired of the fight, and just wanted a good sleep- eternal or not.

I fell to the floor whimpering wishing that I would somehow survive. I heard bullets smashing the window and saw flecks of wood splinter away form the wardrobe. There was a heavy knocking at the door and then silence.

Not a tick or a scratch. I stood up, so much more afraid now. I went over to the bed and crawled on top of it. even then it seemed like a such a stupid thing to do. I put my ear to the door and heard a man yell

"FIRE"

I was quick, but not quick enough. I jumped off the bed, but the blast still got me. They had placed explosives on the other side of the doors and they had retreated so that they wouldn't be caught by the blast. I was directly next to the bed and the force of the explosion had thrown me back, through the wardrobe and out the window. I was on the upstairs floor and tumbled to the ground. I felt the pieces of wood and glass that were lodged lightly into my back disappear and saw the night above me change to day. However, that was all I saw.

I landed heavily and on lumpy ground. My cuts were painful, so painful, and my back was in agony from the unaided landing. My scream echoed in the area around me, and when the tear of my eyes had stopped blocking my view, I noticed I was in the woods. Whooshing of air came and I was surrounded by the only people I wanted to see.

"AGGGHHHH" was all I could say to greet them. Esme stroked my head and Carlisle had started with the second examination of 24 hours. I managed to pick out several words, and it gave me an idea.

"- she was vampire-"

She was vampire…_she was vampire_. I delved deep into my energy supply and tried to focus on my skin icing over. It worked. The pain in my wounds was getting worse, and it had a slight burning sensation and Jasper was screaming with me. When it was over I stood up and felt my back. It was on fire, but now it was healed. I guess somehow the venom that takes my system, made me heal??

But this was great, that meant I could always heal – good to know.

"I missed you so much, what the hell happened?" Alice said and I dove in to the story of the past and hectic 24 hours. My memory and everything. Edward had seemed rather hopeful at this point, however when I mention Chris he crushed the arm of his seat. And when I came to my mother…well again I cried. But I also felt some sort of closure.

2 hours later:

I decided to go and see Chris. Alice had said she wanted to dress me, but only when I got back. She said he, being Chris, wasn't worth the effort and I slapped her arm with vampire strength. I really was starting to take control of my inner vampire, though the side effect of it, was that it made me gradually more tired. I ran to Chris's house and knocked on the door, a little too hard – it left a fist shaped dint. I prayed he wouldn't notice.

The door swung open and there stood the brilliance of…plain old Chris? Ugly, abusing me, puppy dog Chris? I mean, I was sure wasn't I? He was the one I loved, right?

"Hatty, you look wow, and I'm so glad you saw the light, you do love me don't you?" Chris pestered in an annoying whiny voice.

"Um, no. sorry" I said in a high pitched tone. Realization sunk in, I figured that my body was remembering the feeling of love, but putting it to the first face I could remember. He looked aghast and slammed the door in my face. Guess I deserved that. I ran to the start of the highway, before breaking out the vampire speed. I was feeling pretty tired by the time I got to the mansion. Alice looked smug and Edward looked down. Don't be sad sweetheart, everything will be ok. I thought.

Hold up, sweetheart? Im most thoroughly confused now, and so was he apparently.

"Time to change and I forgive you for the slap" Alice sang and we raced to her room.

"So what have I missed then?" I asked her while she was throwing a pair off jeans and a red fitted top at me.

"Nothing really. We found you when we were out hunting and that's about It." she said dismissively. She was now accessorizing me with a simple gold bracelet and a small diamond heart necklace. I loved it, as I would and she knew it, and was finally free to go downstairs.

"Dinner in an hour sweetie" Esme clarified when I got downstairs.

"Thanks Es" I said and sprawled myself out along the couch. The others had gone to finish hunting.

"Space hog" said a melodic voice. I looked up to se Edward quirking an eyebrow at me. He was leaning over the arm of the sofa and his face was upside down to me.

"Yeah and what you gonna do about it?" I teased crossing my arms.

"Ask politely" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can try that, lets see where it gets you" I challenged.

"Please may a sit?" he asked with a politeness I figured could only be found in the 1920.

"Hmm…" I mulled it over. "No I'm afraid not" and I stared up at the face of wicked amusement. I shrugged and fiddled with my bracelet. It was thin and "Hey!" it was gone.

I turned to my front so I could see Edward 12 paces back _wearing_ my bracelet on his wrist.

"You don't play fair" I accused him. He shrugged and turned to walk away. Wrong move buddy. I leapt of the arm of the sofa, onto his back and wrapped my arms in a choke hold around his neck, and my legs around his lower chest – all at vampire strength. I heard a tinkling laughter behind me, but I was too bothered about my bracelet. I moved one hand to grab his wrist, but he moved his arm to the air. I growled and moved my left leg from around his torso to around his left arm and it held it down, while I pushed myself up his body and to his wrist. He was playfully biting at me wrist around his throat. His teeth just lightly grazed over my now hard skin. It was totally unpleasant. I moved my leg so it was now over his shoulder, and I was sitting their, stretching to the golden bad inches from my fingertips. I kneeled with my left leg on his shoulder, and made a play for the gold, when he moved it out in front of him. I landed on the floor with a 'humph'. It didn't hurt, but if he wanted to play like this, then we'd both play dirty.

"Alice Block!" I yelled and she immediately jumped on him. I ran up the stairs with vampire speed and into Edward's bedroom. Knowing where it would be I dove for the cabinet by his bed, and found in a little black box what I was looking for. I attached it to my necklace and ran back downstairs. Edward looked smug, sitting on top of a squirming Alice, on the sofa, on the sofa. Emmet had returned and was wetting himself – figuratively speaking. He turned to smirk at me but I was the one smirking.

_Don't you love my necklace Edward?_ I said and he immediately saw the diamond ring with a golden web, holding them in place. He looked murderous and I smiled playfully, crouching, ready for him to tackle me. I lunged for me and I only just got out of the way and ran to the kitchen. He followed and it soon turned into a vicious game of cat and mouse. I tripped on the floor of the lounge having just come from down the steps, and he was on top of me in no time. My arms were pinned above my head and his knees were on my shins. The game had changed and it was now a staring competition, trying to get the other to back down.

"I want my mothers ring back" he growled into my ear. His cheek was touching mine, and for some reason, my breathing went heavy.

"In exchange for my bracelet" I whispered back. He shivered and pulled his face up at me, and he looked me in the eye. Was he trying to dazzle me?

"Yes" he breathed.

"To the thought or the deal" I whispered, blowing my breath into his face.

"Both" he smiled a crooked smile, and my breathing stopped, and my heart went like a leopards. He looked amused, before a look changed his face. He slowly leaned in he rested his forehead on mine. Our noses touched too. Was he trying to tease me?

Well two could play at that game.

I brought my right hand out of its capture, and played on Edward's right hand wrist. I made my breathing heavier and Emmet snickered. I quickly grabbed my bracelet and ran to the sofa.

"Snooze you lose Mason" I stated and he was suddenly on top of me again, on the sofa. His head went straight to my neck and he skimmed it with his nose. Electricity was overwhelming and my breathing hitched. His teeth lightly ran over my neck skin, and he…

HAHAHAHA big massive Cliff hanger!!! You people must love me! HAHAHA


	13. It's so on

Sorry for being so cruel with the last Cliffy.

**I am so sorry for the typos in the last one. When Edward grazes his teeth it was meant to say : wasn't totally unpleasant. **

**Sorry.**

**:D**

"_Snooze you lose Mason" I stated and he was suddenly on top of me again, on the sofa. His head went straight to my neck and he skimmed it with his nose. Electricity was overwhelming and my breathing hitched. His teeth lightly ran over my neck skin, and he…_

And he bit the chain of my necklace. It slid off, and he caught it in his hand. He took off the ring and smirked at me. I tried best to conceal my disappointment in not feeling his icy lips on mine. He lightly brushed his finger tips down my cheek and his grin widened when I blushed. He dropped the diamond heart into my hand and gently held on longer than was necessary. He was taunting me.

"Oh it's so on" I said narrowing my eyes slightly.

He laughed. "You'll cave before me, I'm certain" he laughed and ran upstairs. A plan had started to form as soon as the words had left his mouth. I looked at Alice, and we shared a very knowing glance. Phase one will be activated later. Prom, will be the final date of my destruction.

"Hey, you know what Alice, I feel like shopping" and I stretched. Edward was down again, looking at my Oscar worthy face.

"Your Oscar worthy face?" Edward quizzed. _Ha-ha, you know you never actually said you read minds. Hatty 1: Edward 0._ But pretences had to be kept up for the others.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" I said lowly feigning hurt. He immediately came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"No, no, no I didn't mean it like that" he said trying to make it up to me. I began heaving with sobs.

"Oh Hat, don't cry" he cooed.

My face shot up and it was happy. "That's why I deserve an Oscar" I said and ran out the door with Alice.

"Not so fast" Esme called us back. "After tea, but not before. I know what you girls are like when you get going"

After I had got everything I needed, Alice and I decided to plan out each phase very carefully. Phase one would be launched as soon as we got home and we'd need Jasper and he amazing gift to help us. I prayed that it would work – I was starting to have some fun at last.

After Alice shot up the wall and put things away in my bedroom, I was left with the _inappropriate _underwear that would happen to fall out of my bag, and Edward will happen to feel a little lusty. Oh it will be so much fun.

I was walking up to the front door, and I slipped on the side of my shoe. A red pair of lace panties fell out and Jasper sent a shot out something to Edward so he was suddenly helping me up. I hope.

"Are you alright?" he asked panicked. I looked up to meet his eyes and I tried to smolder him. It worked…with some help, and he was leaning in to me. I pulled back, but he kept coming. He put his lips to my ear and whispered seductively

"You can't seriously think I'd cave so soon can you? Jasper is on my team. Like you said – I don't play fair" he said. "And nice underwear, but I have Jasper keeping me immune" he laughed lightly. This was different than the Edward I knew from the…

I suddenly blacked out and was shot back to my birthday party.

_My arm was caught by Jasper and he pulled me to the kitchen._

"_Listen jazz, now's not really the time" I said and made to leave._

"_Listen Hatty, now is the perfect time. It's about Edward" he said. My attention was caught._

"_He loves you" he spoke quietly. My heart leapt and he felt it because he looked at me strange._

_It all seemed to fade out from there, and I couldn't make out the words being said._

I shot up alert and I was inside on the living room sofa. I looked around for Edward. I let out a breath when I saw him.

"You'll cave before I, I'm certain" I said directly to Edward. He was the only one to understand, because he was the only one to see my flashback. His face looked like an angels, so gentle and soft. This was a lot to understand, even though it was only a few words. I needed to think, to keep my thoughts to myself, so I needed to leave Edwards Company. He seemed tortured at this thought.

"I'll be back later" I said sadly. I couldn't listen to the words being forced at me, so I ran, jumped over the river and kept running.

I finally managed to find a tree worth climbing and I sat on its braches for hours.

Edward loves me. Edward is in love, with me. But do I love him? Sure I could, it would be as easy as breathing. Though it would be handy to have Jazz around right now. When I felt the feelings for Chris, they seemed so real. Too real, and I had thought, had I not, that maybe it was the right feelings on the wrong person. Anytime I've touched Edward, it's felt so right. Maybe, I could open my self up to the concept, that I _might _love him. We'll see what we shall see, and let the chips fall where they may.

I ran back and was met by Edward. He came up to me and was about to hug me when he stopped. I frowned.

"Taking the contest very seriously aren't we?" I said annoyed. It was just a frigging hug.

He nodded and went to his piano. Phase two initiated.

"Guys, no need to come down, but due to current finding, only talk to me if you tap me or touch me first or something, ok? That way I may remember more of the black spots" because I did have a few left. And if Edward wanted a response from me, rather than talking at me, he'd have to cave. I was very happy about this predicament. He had started to play the piano, but when I announced this, his note slipped.

I went upstairs planning to have a bath and sleep when…

"Alice" I said. This was the single thing I didn't factor.

There was a note on the wall opposite the toilet which I hadn't noticed. I was careful to think nothing.

_Hatty,_

_Don't worry it's very unappealing to us. Like human food. The blood is dead and we like alive blood. In the cupboard next to you_

_A xxx_

God bless that future seeing pixie.


	14. Wuthering Heights

**Ok people, I love you all. Thanks for all the great comments and those of you who have added me to your author/story subscription and favourites. You guys rule!!**

**But: new story. I decided to make myself fall into a twilight book, however little problem. I hate twilight (no one shoot me, I love it really) but who to fall in love with, jasper or Edward????????? Opinions guys.**

**Two updates in one day. Im in love with you people. And because of the speed of your lovely updates :D :D ;p**

Well, the week was pretty un eventful, school was out for 6 weeks, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie had graduated- again-and when everybody went back, Alice and Edward would be seniors, I'd be a sophomore and Chris would be forgotten. On Monday, Emmet had caught a whiff of mine and Edwards contest and bets had been taken up. Jasper, Rosalie and Esme were on my side, thinking Edward would cave first, and Carlisle and Emmet, bet that I would cave first. Alice refused to take sides and so that gave no hint.

Edward had felt the stress this week, and took it out on Jasper, but he maintained that he wasn't influencing anyone. Edward didn't like that I would ignore him, unless he would touch me, and so he often spoke at me, however I didn't budge, still having too much fun to do that. I paid no verbal or mental attention. Both sides try to get the other to cave. Carlisle pulled me into his office last night, and then when he was done – first aid 101 – he asked me to call Edward. Sneaky, but not enough. Esme asked Edward to call me for dinner. He did, but he didn't touch me so I didn't hear. Jasper did have fun between us sometimes. If we were in the same room, he makes us both lustful to each other.

"Jasper Enough!" I blurted out one day. He laughed along with the others, and so I decided to have some fun of my own.

I got a playgirl magazine off Alice earlier – see for saw this, I am NOT that desperate thank you very much – and started swooning over the images. Soon enough Jasper snatched it off me and started looking at it. I was in hysterics, and he learned not to mess me about again. Edward on the other hand, was slowly driving me potty. Whenever I wasn't in my ice skin, he would come behind me and smell me?! I mean come on, if I was the wine and he were simply admiring the bouquet then yeah ok, but otherwise I'm sure he's doing it to annoy the hell out of me.

So now it's Friday and I was bored. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were out hunting. I had got used to seeing all colours of their eyes now.

"Emmet, Jasper I'm bored" I whined to the empty living room. No reply.

"Guys?" I tried again. Nothing. Fine, I will amuse myself. I'm glad Emmet couldn't hear my thoughts; otherwise he'd have made a wise crack about that.

I went over to Edwards's piano and started to play Wuthering heights. That drew out the rats that were my brothers. They were in shock that I was playing the forbidden piano, and laughed when I smiled at them. They stared to sing along. Emmet had a low bass voice and it was amazing. No note was wrong and it sounded incising. Jasper's was a tenor and again, it was heavenly. He weaved in various extra notes and soon, I heard a high soprano voice join in. Alice came in and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist. Jasper put his arm over her shoulders. It was adorable, but I kept playing. Soon Rosalie and Esme came in and joined in. Rosalie linked hands with Emmet, and she had a lower than soprano, but slightly higher than alto voice than Alice. She joined Jasper in weaving through the octaves. My smile was big, because I was glad that one of the five songs I could play had this affect. Esme put her hands on her son's backs, and sang the basic melody. Her voice was in betweens Alice's and Rosalie's. It sounded magical. I was playing the top octaves of the piano, and soon the lower octaves were playing to. I turned to see Edward playing a counter melody. We smiled at the same time and carried on. I was having so much exuberance and I was loving it. I guess that everyone lost the bet then. Carlisle was the last to join the ensemble and he like Emmet had a Bass voice. I could see the high bit coming up, and suddenly only the girls were singing with the men doing a light 'ooo' in the background. I suddenly wondered what Edward would sound like. He granted me my wish and joined back in with the others for the final chorus. He, like I thought, had a tenor voice, and to me it was so much better than the rest's. It was alluring, whilst being intriguing and just astounding. He nudged my ribs and winked at me. Probably a thank you for all the praise. Oh well, we all slip from time to time. The song ended and everyone was smiling. I wonder when the last time they did this was, if they had infact ever done this.

"New year of 1945" Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled. It was a while since I had heard him speak, and I had missed it.

"Thanks little sis" Emmet boomed.

"For what?" I asked. I didn't do anything. All I did was play a piano. Edward does it nearly every night, so what's the difference in having I play?

"Well any song that Eddie boy plays we don't know, but then you play one we know." Emmet shrugged.

"And we dared each other to sing to it" jasper added. There it is, I thought in a high voice.

"But why did you join Alice?" I said. She was hunting. She smiled.

"I saw the boys dare, and wanted to join. I told Rosalie; who told Esme, presumably Edward heard it off Esme, who told Carlisle. Basically we wanted to join in." she giggled.

I smiled, because who knew they wanted more family time.

"I did" Edward breathed again. Well since I wanted to talk to him, I rescind my choice of touch talking. Edward laughed a hearty laugh and I nudged him. My elbow now hurts.

"SO what's with all the smelling me business" I asked Edward. He looked down. Emmet picked up on this.

**(a/n play lily allens 22 here!)**

"Woo, Eddie, got caught" Emmet yelled, earning him a slap off Rosalie.

I folded my arms and stared at Edward.

"Well, ever since you came back from the other world, you've been smelling…different."

Well that was odd.

"How different?" I asked.

"Well, almost like a sweeter smell, but also it seems to be getting stronger and more potent each day. I am finding it weird and each day you get slightly harder to be around. Your blood is becoming more intoxicating to me." My mouth was open, and I had thoughts whizzing around my head so fast.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, singer, me, Bella, me, Bella, singer, Bella, potent, Bella, exactly my type of heroin, me, Bella, singer, Volturi, me, no Bella, BELLA, BELLA!!!_

And I became unresponsive. I wasn't fainting, but I was stuck inside my head trying to figure this out. All the thoughts kept replaying themselves and it got too much, too fast, too high and a high pitched beeping filled my head. It was practically killing me from the inside. I fell off the piano stool and was on my knees, face on the floor, gripping the sides of my hair. I was rocking and I wanted it to stop. Just stand. And water. I wanted water, ice cold, and fresh water. The pitch was getting louder and I couldn't breathe. I was choking now. Dry heaves were consuming my body, and I felt a movement below me. I was no longer on the ground, but over something cold. A shoulder perhaps. I felt a rush of wind and it kept getting faster until it stopped. I was being into a lake, no salt, and was gently being placed into it. The choking stopped and the noise did to. I looked up to see Edward watching over me.

Glorious, yes that's the word I'd use. Glorious. Like a destroying angel. So much power, but so beautiful. I wanted to tell him thank you, but I couldn't find the words. I dunked my head under the water again, and again. It felt so nice. I held my breath and went under for as long as I could. I was pulled out each time by Edward. He didn't like me doing that, but it felt so nice. Another impulse came over me, and it was just so strong. I wanted Edward. I needed to kiss him, to feel his majestic lips on mine, to claim him and never let go. It was irrational, but I wanted to protect him from various dangers.

I wish I could be 17. Be the same age, so I'm as tall as him. I scratched my eye and pulling back I saw Edward standing right in front of me. His hands were on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. This was it. My paradise. I could die here and I'd be content. I could be stuck here and I'd be more than alright with it. a glimpse of a glowing hand on Edwards shoulder shocked me. Looking at it for further I noticed it was my hand. How long had I been doing that, and what was I doing exactly? I felt my body _change_ and it was peculiar. I yelped in surprise and found my body growing at an unbelievable rate.

Somebody tell me what the hell is going on?


	15. Kiss 'n' grow

**OK, so a few people are asking me, what the hell is going on: Hatty is growing at an unbelievable rate, she's got a buzzing in her head, she wants Edward, Edward wants her. Did that help??**

**Probably not.**

_I could be stuck here and I'd be more than alright with it. a glimpse of a glowing hand on Edwards shoulder shocked me. Looking at it for further I noticed it was my hand. How long had I been doing that, and what was I doing exactly? I felt my body change and it was peculiar. I yelped in surprise and found my body growing at an unbelievable rate._

_Somebody tell me what the hell is going on?_

It was the sensation of well, just a sensation. My hair was growing, my height increasing, I got slightly slimmer, my muscles got stronger and my knowledge expanded with the year difference. When I was done and I was done glowing all I saw was Edward. All he could do was stare at me.

"What was that?" he asked. I looked down into the water and caught site of myself. I was…beautiful. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't gorgeous per say, but looking at myself now, I felt I could challenge Rosalie, and that's saying something.

"You couldn't challenge Rosalie" Edward said. "You could beat her" he said and came closer. His hand held the small of my back, his other on my face. His lips came to mine, and it was the best feeling in the world. His cold lips were smooth and tasted so sweet. I was lost in the moment and I grabbed him and pulled him closer. He came willingly. So here we are up to our necks in water, I'm older, and we're kissing. I jump him and wrap my legs around his waist, and he holds onto my thighs. I felt my skin slowly ice over, and so does he. When he's sure that I'm in my vampire skin, he becomes more forceful. I loved it. Our lips were moving in sync and it was indescribable.

I pulled away for breath and his lips moved to my neck. Even with me being hard skinned, it was just as enjoyable as I'm sure it would have been if I was in my warm squishy suit.

He pulled my lips back to his and he growled. It was the single sexiest noise I'd ever heard.

I soon look up to realize we had an audience. Edward put me down and he took my hand.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys sucking face, but Alice saw Hatty change." Emmet said trying to hold back laughter. I smiled along and Edward hissed.

"So, what happened?" Carlisle asked. No doubt his medical training kicking in, and wanting to know the logistics of it. I wanted to have some fun though. Edward squeezed my hand and smiled. I guess we're in this together.

"Well, it started off a while ago, because I realized that I liked Edward and he liked me, so we're both standing here, and he kisses me, so I jump him and-"

"No, I didn't mean how did you two happen, I meant how did you changing happen" Carlisle interrupted me. His expression was priceless and so was Emmet's and I burst out into raucous laughter.

"She knew what you meant Carlisle" Edward confirmed.

"Well, my little cousin Isabella has an ability. She can change her age. He can make herself older or younger, so in theory she can be immortal. And when I was standing here, I wished that I could be 17 like Edward" I made air quotes "because then I could be as tall as him, and then I noticed I was glowing. And I felt my body grow and a speedy rate, and low and behold 17 year old me." I smiled sheepishly.

He looked intrigued.

"And your mental age"

"Well I felt that go to, so I have all the knowledge that I would if I was 17 and hadn't missed 2 years. Theoretically I could go to 100 and back to 17 and remember the same knowledge."

"Could I, do some tests please?" he asked unsure. Edward growled, but I put my hand on his chest.

"No it's alright." He nodded and kissed my cheek before scooping me up and running with me to the house.

So for four hours Carlisle did his 'tests' but it mainly involved checking my body for signs of weakness. I had to explain to him about thinking I'm a muscle mimic. He seemed fascinated by the idea, and after another 2 hours of those tests concluded I probably was. My muscles remembers seeing what happened around me, and the icy vampire skin was a side affect of that. I better not see the wolves phase anytime soon. That could be embarrassing.

**Sorry I know it's short, but I thought there should be something. So I put this. Any questions ask. **

**Check out:**

**+ I don't want to be here**

**+Lost in Meyer**

**+Chicken soup for the Immortal soul**

**+Hey, Cullen meet the real world**

**:D**

**Review Please!!!**


	16. Future in two visions

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's a one off Edward POV and this could quite easily be the last chapter…for a while at least.**

While Hatty, my beautiful angel, my devil poison, my heartbeat, was off having her checks I was sitting with Alice contemplating my actions with her. She certainly hadn't minded, and she was certainly easier to be around when she had her 'ice skin' as she called it. I couldn't help but feel that she was wrong though. I mean she technically is only 15 still. However mentally and physically she is 17. Yeah and I'm 109. I don't know what to do.

_She may only have been around 15 years, but all evidence says she's 17. if she wants to take a chance then let her. You know she could go again at any minute._ Alice thought.

Yes I knew this. And I did love her. So, so much. I'd most gladly marry her, but could I be selfish with my needs and wants for her? I don't know. Maybe, for once, I could take a chance for me and see what happens. It seems like our desires are the same, so why not.

Alice had a vision.

"_That was…wow"_

"_I know. Edward, you're a vampire right?" she said smiling bigger than ever._

"_Yes?"_

"_Then why is your heart beating?"_

"_What? My hearts not…not…CARLISLE"_

End of vision

"Alice, what the hell?" I asked worried.

Another vision came.

"_Are you ready to go back?"_

"_Yes" Edward said shakily._

"_Trust me. I love you"_

"_I do."_

_Edwards body goes hard and he turns back to a vampire._

"_Well that's never going to get old."_

"_LILLIAN, COME BACK HERE NOW!" Alice shouted._

_In came a little blonde girl that looked like Rosalie. She grabbed Hatty's leg._

"_Aunty Hatty, I don't want to play dress up with Aunt Alice any more" she whined._

_Alice came in smiling. _

"_Yes I do" Edward said complaining to Alice._

"_Seems like only a few weeks ago" she laughed at some unknown joke and left._

End of vision.

Oh my.

**I know it's short. But take a guess if you can about what is going on. If you're right you get a mention!**


	17. your Chance

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but things are quite difficult at the moment. And with everything that's happened I have become disinterested with writing these at the moment, so I've decided to do this.

Pick any one of my stories and you can write the next chapter to it. the best ones will be published. You can send them in a docx or in a pm.

I am sorry this isn't an update. But as soon as I get the writing bug again I will inevitable continue writing.

Apologies

Orelina

xx


End file.
